Lucky 13
by lightningstrxu
Summary: 13 signs, 13 powers. Who said the number 13 is bad luck?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 1

It was another peaceful day in Karakura town, however that was to those who lacked spiritual sight. If one was capable of seeing such things they would have noticed the boy with wild orange hair and an oversized sword fighting what appeared to be some kind of giant lizard like creature.

"So you like picking on little girls do you." Shouted Ichigo as he swung his sword at the Hollow who jumped out of the way.

"Foolish Shinigami how dare you interfere with my meal, but you shall make a much finer prize." The Hollow lunged at Ichigo who kept his snapping jaws at bay with his sword. While this clash was going on Rukia was busy consoling the Hollow's original target a young girl only about six years old dressed in a light blue dress with black hair and green eyes, an unusually long chain of fate hung from her chest.

"It'll be okay now, that monster won't get you anymore." Said Rukia in a soothing voice. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, what's yours."

"Nuh uh, Hoshi told me not to talk to strangers." Said the little girl sticking out her tongue.

"Who's Hoshi?"

"My big brother, but he had to goes to school, so I came out here to play." A loud roar was heard as Ichigo finally dispatched the Hollow and walked over to Rukia and the little girl.

"Alright I guess it's time we got you to Soul Society." Said Ichigo turning his zanpakuto around.

"Ahh keep him away from me." Yelled the girl hiding behind Rukia.

"It's okay he's not going to hurt you, just send you to your new home."

"But I don't want to leave my big brother."

"Well we can send him with you, where is he."

"He's at school right now I can take you there."

"I would like that."

"Rukia we don't have time for this, we're already late for school anyway." Said Ichigo stepping back into his body.

"Hey you wear the same uniform as big bro." the girl said looking at Ichigo. "Well catch me if you can." And the girl ran off much faster than anybody thought possible; Ichigo and Rukia giving full chase, to their surprise the girl led them straight to Karakura High, It was Rukia who then noticed that her chain of fate led inside the building.

"How come we didn't notice a ghost living at the school?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Discreetly following the ghostly girl so as not to attract attention from classmates. The girl led them to the roof of the school.

"Hoshi what are you doing here; are you skipping class again?" asked the girl to a very much alive boy with spiked black hair and jade green eyes lazily taking a drag on a cigarette. "And you're smoking again too, mama said that was bad for you." The boy called Hoshi let out a puff of smoke before leaning down to her level.

"Yeah, I know but mom's not here right now, and don't worry it's my free period." Said Hoshi his voice was almost strained as if he carried a burden no one his age should. He ruffled the girl's hair. "Worrying will give you wrinkles; you want to grow up and be pretty don't you Yomi." Hoshi for the first time noticed Rukia and Ichigo and gave a nervous laugh. "You two are probably wondering why I am muttering to myself; well you see…"

"We can see her." Said Rukia blankly. "Your sister we can see her." Hoshi only stared blankly as he stood back up to full height and taking a long pensive drag on his cigarette he released a puff of smoke as he sighed.

"Well I should have figured I wasn't the only one who could see spirits in the world, but I didn't think two others would be at this school."

"Hoshi they stopped the big black thing chasing me." Said Yomi with a wide smile. Hoshi gave a sputtering cough of shock.

"You went that far from school! I told you to stay close to the school." Hoshi gave a frustrated groan and dropped his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out. "C'mon Yomi, my breaks almost over." And Yomi jumped dutifully on Hoshi's shoulder. It was then that they noticed that Yomi's chain of fate was connected to a bracelet wrapped around Hoshi's right wrist, it seemed out of place on the older boy, it was obviously a girl's bracelet, 13 charms in the shape of what appeared to be the animals of the Chinese zodiac plus the cat. Hoshi turned to face them. "Thanks for helping my sister, I'm Juuni Hoshi."

"And I'm Juuni Tsukuyomi but most just call me Yomi."

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Hoshi only nodded and turned around and opened the door and walked down the stairs.

**Lunch period**

Rukia sat on beneath the tree with the other girls in her class, she was fairly deep in thought.

_That boy, Juuni Hoshi and his sister__ In all my readings I've never heard of a spirit being bound to a living human. And how did I miss someone like him, I should have noticed a ghost__ at school but then she does leave with him and I've never seen him before. I wonder what class he's __in?_

"Rukia!" called Tatsuki snapping Rukia out of her reverie. "Hey you alright."

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. I just ran into this weird boy this morning."

"Who?" asked Orihime

"He said his name was Juuni Hoshi."

"Oh that explains it." Said Tatsuki.

"You know him?"

"Well we've met before; he's a senior so he's two years ahead of us and up until a month ago he was in the martial arts group but he suddenly dropped out. It's a shame he's the only boy besides Ichigo who could ever compete with me."

"Why did he drop out?"

"A lot of problems at home, there was a traffic accident which killed his little sister and left his step-father in a coma; his mom committed suicide out of grief." Tatsuki said with a faraway look in her eyes. "But something tells me there's a lot more to it that Hoshi's not telling. I'm surprised to hear he's back so soon, he missed a lot of school because of that." Rukia looked down at the ground.

_So that's why he sounded so strained, he lost his entire family in one month that could destroy most people. I have to get to the bottom of this. _

**After school**

Rukia waited after school to see if she could spot Hoshi and his sister, she had sent Ichigo on his way. She finally saw him walking away from the school, a cigarette once again hanging loosely on his lips; his sister skipping happily behind him.

"Hoshi!" Rukia called out as she ran up to them. Hoshi looked at her with a stare that asked 'What do you want?'

"Yes." He finally drawled out

"I wanted to ask you something."

"It doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Well I was talking to Tatsuki and she told me about what happened with you…"

"And what would she know about what happened, she barely knows me; and personally it's none of your business. What would you know about anything?"

"Your sister's chain it's really long, but I bet you've noticed that it's gradually getting shorter; and as it gets shorter the rate it shortens increases you probably only have a month left before the chain corrodes away completely and when that happens she'll become a hollow the same kind of creature that attacked her this morning."

"Hoshi what's she talking about, I don't want to be a monster."

"You won't be Yomi, she's lying. She doesn't know anything. Only guilty souls become monsters, why don't you come see me when you find my mother's wandering spirit or better yet when the man who claimed to be my father kicks the bucket then I'll show you guilty souls. Until then stay out of our lives Kuchiki Rukia." He turned and grabbing his sister's hand they walked away leaving Rukia shocked at the cold cynicism Hoshi had preached to her.

* * *

Well here it is the first chapter of my new bleach fic, for those of you read By the Stars Light this story has no connection to it other than the title character, this is actually the original concept I had for Hoshi instead of him being a Shinigami he's just a spiritually enabled human. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 2

It had been about a week give or take a day since Hoshi had first met Rukia and Ichigo. He had seen them from time to time at school but being in two different grades it wasn't often. He sighed as he walked down the streets of Karakura town, his little sister skipping dutifully at his side. He looked down at Yomi and the chain that connected them. While the chain was still unusually long it had shortened dramatically. When his sister's spirit had first appeared before him a week after her death the chain could extend almost 7 blocks, but now could only go a block, much to the displeasure of Yomi.

_I can't believe how much it's shrunk, and in so short __a time. _Thought Hoshi. _Maybe that Rukia girl was right._He stopped suddenly and looked behind him.

"Hoshi what is it?" asked Yomi looking quizzically up at him.

"It's nothing Yomi." He said reassuringly. But it wasn't nothing, his sister was the first ghost he had ever seen but she wasn't the last, with his new power of spiritual sight a world he never thought existed opened up before him. About a week after Yomi's death he occasionally felt that some spirit was following him, but it always vanished before he could get a look at it; it always sent out a surge of emotion when it appeared that felt like shame, regret and grief. Hoshi had an idea of who the spirit was but he didn't want to admit the possibility just yet. He finally reached his destination. A rundown apartment complex. They stepped through the door and were greeted by the clerk who ran the front desk; a jovial old woman.

"Hello Hoshi did you have a good day at school." The clerk asked with a large smile.

"No different than any other day."

"That's good to here, oh someone called here for you earlier, I took down a message since you were at school. The hospital called your father has come out of his coma and has asked to see you."

"Let him rot." Said Hoshi as he walked up the stairs to his small apartment, he stared at his living/bedroom/kitchen where he lived. He sighed as he flopped down on the bed.

"Hoooshiii… Why don't you want to see dad, he's alright now, maybe we can go home again I'm tired of staying here, he needs us since mom went away." Hoshi gave a sad look to his sister.

"I'll think about it Yomi." He sat back on the bed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a Zippo lighter. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He sat for awhile flicking the lid of his lighter open and shut over and over, a habit he had formed when he had first started smoking. _Yomi still just doesn't understand, she doesn't know what that bastards really like. But then how could she; she was only a year old when dad died. __She still hasn't realized she's dead and that mom died as well. _He released a smoke ring from his mouth, a little trick he had learned a few months ago. _Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice in taking Yomi away from him, if I hadn't she wouldn't have been in that accident. _He looked over to Yomi sitting on the floor drawing on a sheet of paper. He shook his head. _No I made the right decision in taking her away, her death was quick and painless or so the doctor said, he was already abusing mom, I put up with it because if I __interfered__ he just hit her harder when I wasn't around__. But I could see it in his eyes one day when Yomi broke a cup; if I hadn't been there he would have hit her. So I had no choice but to take her away from there. _He looked at the bracelet on his right wrist. _Still I could have__ done more. _

**Flashback**

It had been a week since Hoshi had taken Yomi and ran away from home, he had managed to find a small apartment, it wasn't much but with a part time job he could hopefully pay the rent. Yomi just thought they were on a vacation of sorts. The phone rang in the apartment, he reached over to answer it.

"Hello." He said dryly.

"Hoshi this is Koji." Said the voice at the other end, he scowled at the voice of his step-father.

"What do you want?"

"Your mother and I want Tsukuyomi and you to come home, I know we can work this out."

"Sorry but I don't see it that way, I've put up with you for long enough; I won't let you hurt Yomi."

"I never touched her!"

"You would have; so sorry but we aren't coming home."

"Then you leave me no other choice. Hoshi if you do not have your sister home by tomorrow I will take legal action. I'll be there to pick her up in an hour." The line went dead. Hoshi sat there, he was trapped. Koji was a lawyer with a lot of connections; if he had his way Hoshi would never see the light of day again.

"Hoshi was that dad?" asked Yomi looking up from the game she was playing.

"Are we going home, I miss mom."

"Yeah you're going home."

"Yay!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. Hoshi smiled.

"C'mon let's get your stuff together." After the hour was up Hoshi and Yomi walked down the stairs.

"Hoshi where's your stuff?"

"I'm not coming home just yet Yomi."

"Then how will I see you?" she asked, Hoshi could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You won't be seeing me for awhile Yomi, you're too young to understand now; but I can't come home for awhile." He pulled her into a hug. "It's not going to be easy not being able to see you every day." He let go of her.

"I know here take this." She said as she slipped a bracelet off her wrist. Hoshi looked at it, the bracelet was one of the last links to his birth father, Aizu Juuni. He made that bracelet when Yomi was born; his father was a jeweler with a passion for folklore, especially the legend of the 13 animals of the Chinese zodiac.

"Yomi I can't take this."

"I want you to have this." He took the bracelet and slipped on his wrist, the fact that it fit was a testament to his father's skill, it was made to grow with Yomi so that she could wear it for years to come.

"Alright then, I'll hold onto it for a little while." He walked her to the door and his step-father was already waiting in the car. He walked out with her holding her hand. He helped her into the car never saying a word to his step-father, who was too busy talking on his cell phone making some sort of business deal.

"Goodbye Yomi I'll be home as soon as I can."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He closed the car door and watched them drive off, the last time he ever saw his sister alive.

**End Flashback**

_But I wasn't the one to die, was I Yomi. That bastard was too busy talking on his phone to watch the road._ Hoshi finished his cigarette and got up. "C'mon Yomi let's go to hospital and see him, I've been wanting to talk to him for a while."

"Yay!" and they both walked out the door. Hoshi shuddered as he felt that same presence.

_I hope you work up your courage to come talk to me face to face, I want you to know that I don't blame you. _Hoshi looked toward the direction he felt the presence from. "I don't blame you." He whispered. "I don't blame you Mom."

* * *

Well so ends another chapter I hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't**** own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 3

Hoshi walked into the hospital Yomi following close at his heels. After a quick talk with the receptionist he walked down the hall to his step father's room. There lay the once great Koji Ryuzaki reduced to a pathetic husk whose very life depended on the machines that he was hooked up to.

"Daddy!" Yomi shouted as she ran up to the enfeebled man.

"Tsukuyomi my little girl, I'm so glad that your okay, I thought you were hurt in the accident." Said Koji

"Nope I'm perfectly fine, Hoshi's been taking real good care of me."

"That's good to hear." Hoshi just stood back amazed at the scene before him, how could he see her he never gave any inclination of a power such as.

"Koji." Said Hoshi walking up to the bed.

"Hoshi I'm so glad you came, I know we haven't always gotten along."

"No we didn't."

"Yomi could you please step outside a moment I wish to speak to your brother alone."

"Okay!" she smiled and walked out of the room passing right the door.

"Poor thing." Koji sighed. "Too young to realize her life is already over."

"So you know she's a spirit, how long? How long have you been able to see them?"

"Since I first woke up this morning, I'm not long for this world Hoshi, Dr. Ishida told me himself; without these machines I'm as good as dead."

"Fine by me." Hoshi muttered under his breath

"But I could ask you the same thing, how long have you been able to see spirits; or have you been able to see them all along."

"Right after Yomi and Mom died, she showed up. Although I think she was there the moment she died bound to me through her bracelet, I just couldn't see her not until…" he paused and looked at his wrist underneath the bracelet. How close had he come to making that cut, joining his sister and mother in the realm of the dead; if she hadn't appeared would he be here now? "Until I got over the shock."

"You're lying Hoshi, are you that weak?" he spat venomously. "You're just like your mother instead of facing your problems you just take the easy way out." Despite his current enfeebled state, the look in his eyes was no less intense.

"Liar! My mother was not weak." He walked right up to the bed. "You pushed her, pushed her to the breaking point. Did you even care about her?"

"Honestly no." Hoshi tensed with rage, he clenched his fists so tight that his nails drew blood. "Working as an attorney is a cutthroat business, especially when you're working in private practice. Do you know how much having a family boosted my career; people trust a family man. Especially since I married a widow; it makes the clients think I care." In flash Hoshi moved and wrapped a hand around Koji's neck. For brief moment fear flashed in his eyes, he knew Hoshi was an accomplished martial artist and had once seen him break through three planks of wood at once. Hoshi could easily snap his neck without a second thought. "Go ahead do it. Kill me you know I deserve it." Hoshi stared but then took his hand away. "I knew you couldn't do it."

"No I could, but the thought of you rotting here, is so much better." He walked to the door. "See you around _Dad_." He walked out the door. He looked around and saw that Yomi had wandered off again, but being attached to her she wouldn't be too hard to find. He sighed and went off to find her.

**Hoshi's apartment**

Hoshi sat on the roof of his apartment building just staring at the sky; casually flipping the lid of his Zippo. Yomi had went to bed about an hour ago, he was grateful the chain was still long enough that he could be away from his sister when he wanted to be even he needed some space sometime.

"I hope I did the right thing." He sighed as he took a drag on his cigarette. "I mean he should deserve to rot, but who am I to pass judgment on him?" he stood up and put out his cigarette. He walked back to the door. All he needed was a good night's sleep. However fate would not be so kind this night. For on this night Koji Ryuzaki breathed his last and with his death something else was born.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, kind of short but it's a transition chapter, the next one will hopefully be longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 4

Hoshi stirred in his sleep as he was awakened suddenly by the sound of a dog barking.

"What the?" he sat up in bed. "There's no dog in this building." He was puzzled by the strange noise. He stood up he wouldn't get back to sleep now; he never did once he was woken up he stayed up. He made his way to the bathroom and after a quick shower came back into the room. Yomi was still asleep in the sleeping bag he had set up for her. He sat down on the bed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Suddenly he heard the dog barking again and Hoshi realized it was in his head and something told him he had to move. He jumped off the bed just as the wall gave way as a large fist punched through the wall.

"You!" the figure screamed. Hoshi looked to see a large armored ape like hollow hanging off the side of his apartment.

"Hoshi wha…AHHHH!" screamed Yomi roused from her sleep by the noise. However her scream caused the hollow to turn his attention to Yomi.

"Tsukuyomi!" the hollow reached out and grasped Yomi in his massive hand.

"Yomi!" without even thinking Hoshi charged the hollow. "Give her back!" he punched with all his might into the Hollow's chest; it was like punching stone and it hurt Hoshi's hand; but a strange force sent it flying back and off the building; as it began to fall Hoshi jumped after him and kicked his wrist freeing Yomi; he grabbed onto Yomi before hitting the ground hard. Hoshi managed to struggle to his feet but he had hurt his right leg in the fall and was forced to lean heavily to his left side. "Yomi run as far the chain will allow I'll keep him away."

"But Hoshi!"

"I said run!" he yelled more angrily than he should but Yomi ran anyway.

"TSUKUYOMI!" the Hollow roared and ran to give chase.

"Hey!" called Hoshi making the Hollow turn and face him. "After all it's me you want; right Koji?" he couldn't be sure how he was able to but he could see the face behind the mask the hollow wore. "Come on I'm right here fight me!"



"Hoshi!" the hollow charged at Hoshi and raised his hand to slam down on him. Hoshi ducked under the hand and punched the Hollow in the gut he could feel the crack of his breaking bones but once again a strange force seemed to shoot from his fist launching the hollow back. Hoshi took a step forward but collapsed to one knee.

"Damn it!" Hoshi was used to pain; he had taken martial arts since he was five and pushed his body to its limits many times over the years; but this was something more than human means could handle. But this was for Yomi, for her he would gladly die.

"Hoshi!" Shouted Yomi as she started to run to Hoshi out of fear for her brother's safety. The Hollow's attention was once again on the young girl and began to chase after the easier prey.

"Yomi!" Hoshi ran to her all pain forgotten; fueled by adrenaline and fear he ran faster than he ever had and grabbed onto Yomi wrapping himself around her; any moment he expected to feel the sting of the hollow's claws. But at the last moment he felt another set of arms wrap protectively around him and Yomi.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again." A female voice whispered. Hoshi the felt the splash of warm blood on his skin, but it wasn't his own. He looked up at the woman who had saved him even though he already knew who she was; he had felt her presence for awhile now but she was too ashamed to show herself. He looked into the faded blue eyes of his mother.

"Mom."

"Mama!" cried Yomi

"Hoshi; I'm sorry." She said sadly. "I've already made you give up so many things because of me; it's time I give up something for you." She pushed Hoshi and Yomi away; he could see the hollow was preparing another attack.

"Mom don't!"

"Just promise me you'll live your life the way you want to." The hollow's claws slashed down onto his mother and she fell to the ground.

"Mama!" Yomi tried to run to her mother but Hoshi caught her and held her tightly to him.

"Don't look Yomi." He shielded her eyes from the horrific site but even he could not block the screams his mother gave as her soul was devoured erasing her from existence forevermore and he was powerless to stop it.

"I hate him!" Yomi screamed while crying into Hoshi's chest. "He hurt mama; I hate him!"

"I know Yomi I hate him too."



"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…" she kept repeating this mantra over and over again. "I HATE HIM!" suddenly Hoshi felt a tugging at his right wrist; he looked down to see the chain attached to his bracelet was shortening at a rapid pace. Without thinking he grabbed the chain at its source right at Yomi's chest and pulled to stop its corrosion. His hand was burned by the raw power of the hate his sister now felt; for the hate of child who could barely grasp the meaning of the word it had no limits.

"Yomi stop don't become a monster like him." He pleaded desperately "Let me handle this; after all I'm already consumed with hate for the man so little more won't hurt. Let me hate for the both of us okay." He griped the chain harder. "Just don't…just don't become like that man. Just don't become a monster!" he pulled for all that he was worth and the chain came loose from Yomi's chest; the fore of which was enough that she was knocked out. The Chain of Fate flowed into the bracelet on his wrist which was destroyed by the sheer amount of energy flowing into it but left seared into Hoshi's wrist a ring of symbols symbolizing the twelve animals of the zodiac. Hoshi doubled over in pain as a cacophony of noises assaulted his mind; the growls and snarls of the animals that the zodiac represent; but then one animal's voice sounded above the others; the piercing screech of a cat; at the same moment a searing pain attacked his chest. Hoshi became consumed with rage, hatred and loneliness; he felt only emptiness inside before he was consumed and fell into darkness still kneeling on the ground. The Hollow seeing this as an easy opportunity for a meal attack once more and brought his massive hand down.

"Die!" the hollow roared; but suddenly Hoshi reached up and caught the Hollow's arms and held it there despite the protests of the hollow. "Let go!" a low laugh escaped from Hoshi's lips.

"So you want to play, nya?" said Hoshi but it was not his voice. "I just hope you're fun, nya." He gave an evil grin. "Wouldn't want my first meal to be easy prey." He let the hollow go and it stepped back from the transformed Hoshi. "Well come on, nya!" he took a battle stance. "Show me what you got, nya!"

"Die!" the hollow slammed its fist down with all its might only to be caught by whatever was controlling Hoshi.

"Is this really all you're made of, nya." He said disappointed. "Oh well beggars can't be choosers, nya." With his free hand he punched into and through the hollows stomach. On his wrist a lone symbol began to glow this one in particular stood for Snake. The hollow began to glow and it shattered into spirit particles and formed a ball of energy in his hand. He raised the ball to his mouth and devoured the ball of energy. "Not very strong were you, nya?" he looked up into the sky and sniffed the air. "Someone strong is coming. I hope they taste better, nya." He ran off into the night in hopes of finding stronger and more worthwhile prey.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter well now for some explanations.



The story behind the 12 animals of the zodiac plus the Cat is an actual folktale in Chinese/Japanese mythology. However most people myself included probably know the story from the series Fruits Basket. The Cat was treated as an outsider and was thus cast out from the zodiac. So I would imagine him as a very cold and vindictive being. I don't want to give too much away but Hoshi's powers revolve around the animals with each animal representing a different power that is the sum of whole.

Nya is the Japanese equivalent of the cat sound meow.

Animals used this chapter: Dog, Ram, Tiger, and Snake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own**

**Author's note: **A slight change to the symbols around Hoshi's wrist. At any given time there are only six symbols tattooed around his wrist, they change depending on the situation. Sorry I'm still tweaking powers to make them believable and balanced; the system is still being perfected.

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 5

Hoshi stared out over what looked like a ravaged battle field; what was a precious meadow was now a wasteland.

"What is this place?" he asked confused.

"It is the warzone that is your soul Lord Hoshi." Hoshi started and looked behind him and was surprised to see a wolfish looking dog with silver fur sitting there. "Hello."

"You can talk!" the dog gave a small laugh.

"Of course I can; I am extension of you after all Lord Hoshi. Oh and you're welcome."

"For what?" the dog gave only what could only be called a smile if possible and barked loudly and realization dawned on Hoshi. "You're the dog that warned me the hollow was about to attack."

"You catch on quick Lord Hoshi; you see we are projections of you we each represent are part of you."

"We?"

"The other animals well five of them. We were born when you first started developing spiritual power your sister's death. Being exposed to the spiritual energy of your friend Ichigo accelerated our growth."

"He's not my friend; barely know the guy."

"Either way it was because of him that we sacred animals were born."

"The sacred animals."



"The animals that were born of you each one of us represents a different ability and an aspect of your personality. I am the Dog ever loyal." A roar was heard; Hoshi turned to face the sound and was face to face with a large tiger.

"And I am the Tiger, patient and all knowing." Hoshi soon saw he was surrounded by several more animals.

"I'm the Ram, blunt and headstrong."

"I am the Monkey, graceful and quick."

"I am the Rabbit, gentle and calm."

"I am the Boar, tenacious and enduring."

"Do not let our world fall Lord Hoshi, do not let it fall to the Cat and his Wild Ones; our powers are yours to control; use us to end our war and bring a balance back to us once again." Said the Dog

"What I'm not sure I understand."

"You will soon enough." The world went black and Hoshi's eyes fluttered open and he sat up and immediately grabbed his throbbing head.

"Well, well looks like someone is finally awake." Said a familiar voice. Hoshi looked over to see a blond haired man hiding coyly behind a fan.

"Mr. Urahara?" said Hoshi confused as to why the owner of Yomi's favorite candy shop was standing here before him.

"Ahh so you do remember me; you haven't stopped by ever since little Yomi passed away; it really was a shame."

"Yomi!" he remembered what had happened before hand. "Yomi where is she; is she okay."

"She's perfectly fine; well as fine as dead can get she's still just a little tired is all and is resting in another room. Thanks to you she didn't become a hollow in fact she can never become a hollow; your actions transformed her into a Pure a soul that cannot become a hollow."

"That's good." He gave a sigh of relief before realization washed over him. "How would you know about all this?"

"Ahh now little Hoshi that would be telling."

"Fine then how did I get here?"

"Now that is something I can answer; you went crazy, we knocked you out; now you're here."



"Forget it!" he struggled to his feet as his whole body ached just what the hell had happened after he blacked out. He reached into his pocket. "What the…?"

"Looking for these?" Urahara said pulling out a lighter and cigarettes. "Sorry but this is a smoke free area and it is bad habit anyway." Hoshi marched right up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Nicotine now!"

"Okay, now there is no reason for violence just please take it outside." Hoshi grabbed the cigarettes and lighter and stomped out of the room. "So what do you think about him?" he said apparently to no one. A black cat slowly made its way from the corner of a dark room.

"He's interesting." The cat said in a deep masculine voice. "And he definitely has power; I could feel it and he was barely flaring." The cat paused. "But what about you Kisuke; you saw his power first hand; what do you think?"

"I'm not quite sure it was his power Yoruichi; I have no doubt that he has spiritual power but what I felt now and what I felt last night were two completely different reiatsu signatures. That and did you happen to notice the symbols on his wrist?"

"Dog, tiger, ram, monkey, rabbit and boar." Yoruichi said plainly. "Six of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac."

"But last night the symbols were different; ox, horse, rat, rooster, dragon and snake. Also the symbols differ in color they were red last night but now they're blue." He paused. "Not quite sure what it means yet."

"Only time will tell Kisuke." Yoruichi sighed. "Only time will tell."

**With Hoshi**

Hoshi leaned against the front wall of the shop taking a drag on the cigarette, flicking the lid of his Zippo as he thought.

_Just what the hell is happening to me? I hurt all over and I don't even remember what happened last night. _

_What happened, nya. _A screeching distorted version of his own voice filled his own mind. Hoshi gasped as a great pain sparked in his chest; each time his heart pumped the pain increased. Hoshi fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"Who are you?" he said aloud. "What do you want?"

_Who am I? Don't make me laugh, nya. You know who I am, nya. _The voice taunted. _I was born from hatred, nya. The hate you and your sister held for that man. As for what I want, nya. I want the freedom you stole from me, nya! _

"I don't understand."

_I was what your sister would have become, nya! But you've imprisoned me in you and I WANT OUT, NYA! _The screech in Hoshi's head was deafening, the very same screech he had heard hours before. _I got a taste of freedom last night, nya; and I want more; the feel of the wind on my face the thrill of the hunt and to taste more souls; nya! _The Cat's thoughts filled Hoshi's mind; for Hoshi realized this was the Cat that the Dog had warned him of and he saw what had transpired last night.

**Flashback**

The Cat jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of prey and tonight the pickings were good; the reiatsu released by his birth had caused a plethora of hollows to come to Karakura town. He punched through the mask of yet another hollow; which thanks to the power of the Snake they were all absorbed in record time. One by one hollows fell before him as he ate his fill. Suddenly he felt a stronger presence; something much more appetizing than a hollow. He ran until he saw an orange haired Shinigami who the Cat knew to be Ichigo from the memories his host gave to him fighting a hollow; standing in the back watching the fight was the raven haired Rukia. The Cat smirked and lunged at the hollow pinning it to the ground with immense strength.

"What the hell?" yelled Ichigo. "Hoshi?" he yelled in realization.

"Hoshi, nya?" the Cat grinned. "There's no one here by that name, nya." The Cat smashed the hollow's mask and it coalesced into an orb of spirit energy in his hand which he then greedily devoured. "That makes the 12th one tonight, nya. But I want something sweeter."

"What are you? What have you done to Hoshi; and where is Yomi?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, nya." The Cat said while crouched down on all fours eyeing Ichigo hungrily, the thought of such a powerful reiatsu for a meal was too much. The Cat pounced running in low crouch at Ichigo.

"Damn it." Ichigo still not sure what was going on knew one thing he didn't want to hurt Hoshi so he sheathed his zanpakuto and planned to face Hoshi unarmed. However at the last moment the Cat accelerated to ridiculous speeds at the same moment the symbol for Horse started to glow. He slammed into Ichigo with full force knocking him to the ground.

"C'mon put up a better fight Ichigo, nya" the Cat said while standing on Ichigo's chest. "This body's memories tell me that you know how to fight, nya!" the symbol for Rooster began to glow and the Cat's weight seemed to increase crushing him to the point he could barely breathe. 

He wrapped his hand around Ichigo's neck and squeezed reducing his air supply to zero. "What will it take to make you fight, nya?"

"Way of destruction #31 _**Shakkoho!**_" _**(Shot of Red Fire) **_shouted Rukia a she shot out a blast of kido at the Cat who easily dodged but it had gotten him off of Ichigo which was she set out to do in the first place. She fell to her knees panting. "Damn it; that this simple of a Kido would take me down." She steadied herself and managed to stand. "Ichigo I don't know what that is, but it's not Hoshi; if I didn't know better I'd say he's a hollow." Ichigo stood as well and drew his sword.

"Rukia run away; you'll only get in the way." He yelled.

"No way am I leaving you with that thing." The Cat's eyes narrowed.

"That's how it is why didn't I see it before, nya."

"See what you bastard." Ichigo yelled leveling his sword at the Cat.

"How to make you fight, nya!" the symbol for Rat glowed before he vanished from sight along with any trace of his reiatsu. Ichigo tensed waiting for an attack from the now untraceable Cat.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled; Ichigo turned to see Rukia being held in the air by her neck.

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran at the Cat with sword raised. The Cat smirked as he threw Rukia off the roof; Ichigo immediately altered his course to intercept and catch Rukia only to be kicked hard by the Cat throwing him back.

"You're watching the wrong target, nya." He laughed. "Now that she's dead you can fight me without distractions, nya!" the Cat ran at him his fist raised for a heavy blow as the symbol for Ox began to glow but the blow never made it as someone caught his wrist at stopping him completely.

"Now, now there's no reason for all this violence Hoshi." Said Urahara holding the Cat tightly.

"Bastard let me go, nya!" the final symbol the one for Dragon glowed and the Cat opened his mouth and began charging a blast of red energy.

"Cero huh, well aren't you the dangerous one." Urahara punched the Cat in the stomach winding him; he fell limply forward as his world was encased in darkness.

**End Flashback**

Hoshi was cringing in pain at the images he saw.

"You're, you're a monster!" he whispered harshly.

_Monster, nya? Even so I'm coming back out, nya! _Hoshi gripped his head in pain fighting with everything he had against the Cat but he could feel other forces pushing against him; the six animals that sided with the Cat and the six that sided with him were waging a fierce war. Hoshi finally collapsed to the ground his vision getting blurrier. He saw the sandals of Urahara as he walked up next to him; he looked up to the shopkeeper with desperate tear filled eyes.

"Help me!" he pleaded as he faded into blackness.

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

Well so ends another chapter; much longer than I had planned but I wanted to get a lot accomplished in this chapter. Now to explain how Hoshi's powers work. The spirits of the animals represents the split in Hoshi's soul. The Sacred Animals are the powers Hoshi would have developed on his own. They are as follows.

Dog's Skill- Gives Hoshi an increase to the senses to the point of near precognition.

Tiger's Patience- Allows Hoshi to see through all lies and deception

Ram's Force- When Hoshi punches the opponent is hit with a secondary force double the force Hoshi punched with.

Monkey's Acrobatics- Hoshi become extremely agile and graceful, also allows him to stick to walls

Rabbit's Doppelganger- Hoshi can create an illusory copy of himself to serve as a distraction in combat.

Boar's Endurance- Hoshi has unending stamina and some resistance to attacks

Then there are the Wild Ones the animals that are the manifestations of the Cat's power

Snake's Consumption- Whenever Hoshi would kill a hollow or other spiritual being they are concentrated into a dense spirit orb that the Cat can devour to grow stronger.

Horse's Sprint- Grants increased speed

Rooster's Limits- Grant's self control of one's gravity allowing them to be light one moment and heavy the next.

Rat's Stealth- Allows the user to become invisible and turn off their reiatsu; the invisibility can be disrupted by a reiatsu flare of a stronger opponent.

Ox's Might- Increased Strength

Dragon's Fire- Cero



At any given time Hoshi can use 6 of the 12 powers; the default powers are those of the sacred animals and when Hoshi uses any of the Wild Ones their power is reduced also the more of the Cat's power he uses the easier it is for the Cat to take over. When the Cat is in control he can only use the powers of the Wild Ones but at full strength.

I did this whole explanation because I get tired of people telling me a person is overpowered; so if there are any suggestions I'll gladly take them; but I think I've balanced him nicely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 6

Hoshi's eyes flitted open and sat up groaning again.

"I'm getting really tired of this." He sighed holding his head.

"Hooooshiiiiiiiiiii!" he heard a voice as he was suddenly tackled by the smaller form of his sister. "You're awake."

"Yeah I am Yomi."

"Can we stay here forever Hoshi, Mr. Urahara gives me all the candy I want."

"That's not exactly a good thing." Hoshi laughed as it was obvious his sister was experiencing an intense sugar rush. "But we really can't stay here; we really wouldn't want to wear out our welcome."

"Nonsense you're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Said Urahara as he walked into the room. "Yomi why don't you go help Ururu sweep the front steps while I talk to your brother."

"I don't know what if I don't want to." Yomi said with fake anger. Urahara leaned down to her level and reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker.

"I think I can persuade you."

"Give me that!" she grabbed the candy and held onto greedily before opening it and placing it in her mouth and walking out of the room.

"You know all that sugar isn't good for her." Sighed Hoshi

"Your one to talk eh Mr. Nicotine." Urahara said in fake reprimand.

"Just shut up." Hoshi struggled to his feet and leaned against the wall. "Sorry for snapping like that, a lot going on and all but we'll get out of your hair now."

"Where do you plan on going?"

"Back to my apartment; where else?"



"You mean the room that had a wall punched in by a hollow and then caught on fire due to a dropped cigarette when said hollow attacked."

"My apartment was destroyed?" he gave an angry huff and slammed his fist into the wall; but then gave an almost hysterical laugh. "It just wasn't enough for you was it?" he asked to seemingly to no one. "Is there anything else you want to take from me?" he shouted staring at the sky. "You took dad before Yomi was even a year old, you took Yomi when she still had so much to live for, and you took mom and then destroyed her soul so she can never rest." He slumped to the ground the image of someone who has been defeated and has experienced more than they can handle. "What do you even want from me?" he heard a cat screech but it wasn't the one in his head and felt something scratch his cheek.

"Snap out of it!" hissed a harsh voice. "Do you think you're the only one who has experienced grief?" he looked over to see a black cat with golden eyes sitting before him. He looked confused at the apparently talking cat not because it could talk; he had seen stranger things in the past few days; but because of the apparent double vision he had developed. While his left eye saw the black cat the right saw a very attractive dark skinned woman; correction a naked dark skinned woman. He unconsciously covered his right eye to remove the image as he was still a teenage boy and found it very distracting. "Hey what are you crying; I said snap out of it." He heard two voices speaking as one; a deep male voice and a playful female voice.

"What are you?" he asked suddenly

"A talking cat isn't it obvious."

"Cat's don't talk; and that's not what I mean. My eyes see two things at once which is why I am covering one of them."

"Explain." The black cat asked intrigued.

"My left eye sees a normal cat but my right." He removed his hand for a brief moment but then discreetly replaced it. "I see a woman; a naked woman which is rather distracting." If a cat could smirk the one in front of him most definitely was.

"Really now?" the Cat chuckled. "Did she look something like this." The cat's eyes glowed as smoke billowed and her form grew and changed into that of the woman Hoshi saw as only an image before; only now she was definitely real and still just as naked.

"Yeah that was you." He said not bothering to cover his eye but still not looking directly at her.

"Aww what's wrong; is this the first time you've ever seen a naked woman?" she chuckled. "Is the big bad chain smoker more innocent than he appears." She crouched down on the ground which gave even more enticing glances of various body parts.



"Now quit teasing him Yoruichi; you're likely to make him faint again; he has a habit of doing that." Urahara said teasingly.

"That's enough!" he stood up eyes flashing in anger. "There's only so much a guy can take; I don't need to sit here and be insulted." Hoshi grabbed his head as he heard the Cat respond to his anger. "Damn Cat!"

"Excuse me?" Yoruichi asked sharply.

"Not you other Cat."

"Ahh yes that troublesome little fellow." Said Urahara. "I believe I have something that might help you with him." he started to walk out of the room. "Wait here I'll be right back." And he exited the room leaving Hoshi alone with the still naked Yoruichi. Hoshi sighed and sat back down and leaned back against the wall. He reached into his pocket and was thankful that Urahara had left him with his cigarettes and lighter. He lit his cigarette and took a drag; he looked over to the woman who still occupied the room.

"So you just going to stay like or do you actually have some shame?" he asked sarcastically.

"And why can't you just babble and drool and blush like a good little boy?"

"Because that's exactly what you want; don't get me wrong you're attractive but me acting like a hormonal nutcase isn't going to get me anywhere. Besides you're not my type." He said as he took another drag on his cigarette.

"Then just what is your type kid." She asked sitting down on the ground Indian style, Hoshi still taking furtive glances in her direction; she may not have been his type but he could still enjoy the view.

"Well if you must know Miss Exhibitionist; I like a girl who can take care of herself; someone I won't have to constantly worry about or protect."

"Not the damsel in distress type."

"Exactly at least we have an understanding."

"But I can take care of myself. So what do you have to say to that?"

"Well I can tell that you carry yourself like a martial artist, and obviously you're in shape." He gave smirk as he openly checked her out for the first time.

"You're treading on thin ice here."

"So you can flirt tease all you like but you can't take it back; ha another reason you're not my type." He took another drag on his cigarette. "I like a pretty girl as much as the next guy; but you 

show off too much; I don't like girls who show off their goods." He paused to think. "Well who show off too much; every girl deserves to look sexy every once in awhile; I mean girls who show off for no reason."

"I guess I can see your point."

"Besides." He took another drag on his cigarette and smirked. "You're too old."

"What I am young and just as pretty and sexy as I was a century ago."

"Wow a century, then I guess you should be glad gravity didn't hit you as hard as it has." She stood up to full height.

"Does this look like the body of an old woman."

"As much as I'd like to let this intelligent conversation continue; I'd like to interrupt." Said Urahara as he walked back into the room. "Yoruichi catch." He threw a bundle to her. "Not that I don't appreciate you strutting around here naked but I run a family establishment."

"Yeah, yeah like you do much business anyway." She grumbled as she put on the outfit Urahara had given her.

"And now for you mister Hoshi." He walked up to him and handed him what appeared to be a strip of leather that fastened in the back; hanging from the front was a charm that bore his name, in short it was a collar. "Well put it on."

"I loathe you!"

"Well it's the best I could whip up on such short notice; now it won't completely negate the Cat but it will help suppress him so it will take some effort on your part."

"Fine." Hoshi sighed as he slipped the collar on. "So what do I owe you doc?" he asked jokingly

"Oh nothing much; just your employment."

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, just so you know Hoshi is not being paired with Yoruichi despite the conversation they had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 7

After a grueling weekend at the Urahara shop Hoshi finally found himself back in the halls of Karakura High. He had reached a deal with Urahara; he and Yomi would be allowed to stay, but in exchange he would have to watch the shop a couple times a week. He was also having daily sparing sessions with Yoruichi. He winced at the thought of it, the pain in his shoulder from their first session reminded him sorely that he was out of practice. Which was why his current destination was the gym.

"I hope they still meet today." He mumbled to himself. He reached the gym and opened the door and inside he saw the schools martial arts team practicing, it had been over a month since the last time he had been here. He looked over and found the one he was looking for, he crept quietly up behind the girl. In an instant he lashed out with a kick, on instinct the girl turned and blocked the kick before giving a smirk.

"Welcome back." Said one Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Good to be back." He responded in kind. "Hope me being gone for so long hasn't gone to your head, remember I'm still captain of this little team."

"Ha, you seem kind of rusty." Her grin widened. "If you want the title back you'll have to take it from me."

"With pleasure." He said as he kicked off his shoes and took a fighting stance. They stared intently at each other before squaring off. Hoshi aimed a blow at Tatsuki's torso, however she deftly dodged and counter with a sweeping kick, Hoshi caught her ankle and pushed it away throwing her off balance, he immediately took advantage of the opening and landed an open palmed thrust in the center of her chest knocking the wind out of her briefly. After catching her breath she looked up and smiled.

"Looks like you still pack a punch Hoshi, suit up and we'll continue the practice."

"I think I'm the one who gives the orders around here." He smiled but then went into the changing rooms and opened his locker and grabbed his uniform. "Right where I left it." He gagged as the smell hit it. "Probably should have washed this first." Sometimes the enhanced senses the Dog gave him weren't always the best thing, but he never turned them off. He slipped off his shirt pausing slightly to stare at the symbol etched into his chest. There in the middle of his chest exactly where a hollow hole would be was the blood red symbol for cat. He disregarded it after a moment and continued about the task of donning his uniform. He walked out and went to continue on with the practice.

**Later**

Hoshi walked back onto the street of Karakura Town, the practice had gone rather well and the team had been glad to have him back, as he walked down the street Tatsuki ran up beside him.

"Hey Hoshi!" she yelled.

"Yeah." He responded the cigarette he had just lit hanging loosely from his mouth.

"Still have that bad habit I see." She chided jokingly. "But who am I to judge everyone has at least one. So what brings you back here I would have thought you quit for good after…" she trailed off.

"You can say it Tatsuki, after the accident." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a puff of smoke. "I remembered something my mother told me before she died. She wanted me to live life the way I wanted to; so wallowing in self pity had to stop."

"Well seems you already started, you're mom would have never let you get those tattoos." Hoshi paused to look at the symbols etched into his wrist, he never really gave much thought to them before, the marks of his power; he only ever used them while training.

"Oh these." He said holding his wrist up. "Got bored and well… I guess I wasn't really thinking that night." He laughed as they continued to walk along. "Say you don't usually walk home with me."

"I don't, you live the opposite way from me remember."

"Oh yeah back when I was home, I've kind of changed locations since then."

"You moved? To where?"

"An old friend of the family took me in, he runs a candy shop. He's letting me live there in return for helping out sometime."

"I think I know that place, haven't been there in awhile."

"Yeah but Yomi just loves it there." Hoshi said not realizing he was speaking in present tense.

"What?" asked Tatsuki puzzled slightly by the statement.



"Yeah I used to take her there all the time before…" Hoshi trailed off putting on a sad face, hoping to cover up for his previous slip of the tongue.

"Oh sorry for bringing up any bad memories."

"What oh no, it's not your fault." He said putting on smile in an attempt to dissuade her. "It looks like this is where we part." They said as they arrived at a corner. "The shop's this way. It was nice seeing you again Tatsuki." He turned to walk away from her.

"Hey Hoshi wait a sec…"

"Yeah." He stopped and turned around. "The regional martial arts championships are coming up next week."

"They are, I forgot about it's probably too late to register."

"Yeah it is, but you see I'm in it."

"Really good for you."

"But um you see we're allowed to bring guests to watch our matches and my parents will be out of town and can't make it…so…"

"You want me to come as your guest." Hoshi asked

"Um yeah."

"So it's a date huh?" he asked with a devilish smirk on his face

"Like I'd go on a date with you, I just thought you'd want to go."

"Of course you did." He turned and walked away. "See ya Tatsuki." After walking a short distance he stopped and took one last long puff oh his cigarette and dropped it to the ground. "I know your there Yoruichi." A black cat jumped off the roof of a nearby house onto the ground.

"So that's your type." The cat said slyly

"Huh what're you talking about?"

"A girl who can take care of herself, and who's pretty but not a show off; I'd say that fits your little friend to a T."

"Quit dreaming Yoruichi, Tatsuki's just a friend; she's the only one who ever could match me when it came to fighting, and it take a lot of guts to be a woman in this field."

"The more you ramble the more infatuated you seem." Yoruichi laughed. "Now c'mon Kisuke says you're late for your shift."



"Yeah, yeah wouldn't want to disappoint the master." He griped as the duo walked down the road.

**Later that night**

"Yo free-loader!" shouted Jinta rather loudly stirring Hoshi from his studies.

"What is it Jinta? And keep it down Yomi is sleeping." He whispered harshly motioning to his sister fast asleep on Hoshi's bed, he'd move her to her own bed later.

"The boss has a job for you." Jinta placed a decent sized package onto the desk. "He needs you to deliver this to the Kurosaki Clinic, directions are on the box." Jinta then took that moment to leave the room.

"Kurosaki? Why does that name sound familiar." Hoshi sighed as he picked up the package. He walked out onto the streets and opened up the set of directions. "How does he expect me to read this chicken scratch?" After wandering around for about half an hour Hoshi managed to make enough sense of the directions to find himself standing at the doorstep of the home/clinic. "Looks like a nice place." He knocked on the door. After a few moments it opened and found himself staring face to face with the orange haired Shinigami. "Oh yeah Ichigo Kurosaki." He said in realization.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled rather loudly.

"Nice to see you too."

"ICHIGO!" a booming voice yelled and Hoshi watched somewhat amused as an older man drop kicked Ichigo away from the door. "Is that any way to treat our guests." The man turned to face Hoshi. "I am sorry for son's disreputable behavior."

"Uh yeah, my boss wanted me to deliver this to you." Hoshi said presenting the package

"Oh yes the lollipops I ordered from Urahara Shop." He reached out and took the package and at the same moment heard the low growl of the Tiger in his head as its power unconsciously activated. Once again he was greeted by double vision, in one eye he saw Ichigo's father in the other he saw the same man but this time dressed in black robes and a white sash tied around his shoulder, a sword hung at his side.

"Why the hell would you need lollipops?" Ichigo asked getting off the floor, Hoshi seeing the same double vision for Ichigo.

"For all my child patients of course."

"Well um you got your package so I'll be going then." Hoshi turned sharply and preceded to walk swiftly away.



"Hey you wait!" Ichigo yelled chasing after him.

"ICHIGO!" and once again the orange-haired Shinigami found himself flat on his back as he was kicked by his father. "You let your guard down!" Meanwhile Hoshi had managed to run a fair distance away from the Kurosaki household.

"I'm going to kill that bastard shop keep!" he muttered angrily.

_Kill him, nya? _The Cat whispered sinisterly. _I can help you with that, nya._

"Shut up you stupid Cat, the collar will keep you from coming back."

_That thing, nya. It only helps contain me; you still have to try, nya. The more negative emotion you have the easier it is for me to come out, nya. _He taunted. Suddenly the power of the Dog flared and Hoshi just narrowly dodged the incoming swipe of a hollow that had appeared behind him.

"Why now?"

_They sense my power, nya. Hollows eat other Hollows to grow stronger, nya. Not that they'll ever eat me. NOW REND HIM, NYA!_ Hoshi cringed at the screeching voice of the Cat. However Hoshi never got the chance as the hollow was destroyed by a projectile of blue energy.

"What the?"

"I wouldn't move if I were you Juuni. Not until I figure out what you are." Hoshi turned to face to face with a clean cut boy wearing glasses standing in front of him; a bow and arrow of pure energy aimed straight at his heart.

* * *

And so it ends, sorry this took so long I have World of Warcraft now. Well next time the pace picks up as Ishida's challenge to Ichigo brings countless hollows to Karakura town, but when a Menos Grande makes its grand appearance will Hoshi be able to contain the Cat's ravenous appetite in the presence of such a meal?


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 8

Hoshi just stared incredulously at the boy in front of him, carefully eying him as he had seen him destroy a Hollow in one blow not a second before.

"You want to figure out what I am, well shouldn't that be obvious. I'm just your average high school senior." He said smiling in an attempt to alleviate the tension of the situation.

"I'm sorry but I am afraid I cannot agree with that statement Juuni; your reiatsu is human but it also reeks of Hollow."

"Okay, okay so maybe humor isn't my strong point, but it would be polite if I could know the name of the guys whose about to shoot me in the face with an arrow. You obviously know mine"

"My name is Uryu Ishida; I am a Quincy and exterminator of Hollows." Said Ishida

"Look Uryu…"

"Ishida."

"Okay look Ishida, but isn't that the Shingamis job."

"Don't you even mention them in my presence, they claim to be the defenders of good souls from Hollows; but by the time they get the message its often too late to be any good; we Quincy also defeat Hollows however because Quincy destroy everything including the soul the Shingamis took it upon themselves to wipe us out."

"Well thanks for the history lesson Ishida but I really have to be getting back to work." Hoshi took a step backwards and an arrow passed within a hairs breadth of his head.

"I said don't move." Ishida said as he charged another arrow.

"All right so we're serious about this." Hoshi said with a chuckle. "Is there any way we can settle this civilly?" Hoshi stared at the boy with a critical eye and the sighed. "Then I guess there's no choice." Hoshi slipped into a fighting stance. "And I so detest violence, well not really." Just when he appeared to charge he faded from sight as well as all trace of his reiatsu.



"What the?" Ishida looked around confused. "I can't even sense him." After a few moments he decided that Hoshi must have escaped and retreated from the scene.

**Urahara's shop**

Hoshi faded into existence as the symbols for Rat and Horse began to stop glowing and Monkey and Rabbit replaced them. He was panting hard, using the Cat's powers were still hard for him to do. He steadied himself and walked inside the shop.

"Ahh Hoshi you're back already; good job." Urahara said smiling coyly behind his fan. Hoshi marched straight up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar.

"Listen here you lazy shop keep don't you ever play such a horrible trick on me again, or so help me…"

"Okay, okay, can you put me down now." Hoshi gently placed him back on his feet.

"Good just be lucky I didn't sick the Cat on you. And believe me he's screeching up a storm right about now."

"Really, he's not giving you too much trouble is he. He mostly shows up if I have negative emotions. So you would do well to not piss me off."

"Point duly noted; but don't forget I need you to watch the shop tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he walked back into his room where Yomi was still asleep, he looked down at her thoughtfully and brushed the hair away from her eyes but paused as his fingers brushed her forehead. "You feel a little warm Yomi, didn't think ghosts could get fevers." But he shrugged it of and not having the heart to move her he sat down in the chair next to bed and fell asleep.

**Next Day at School**

Hoshi sat on the roof of the school a cigarette dangling loosely from his mouth. He stared out over the small town that was Karakura.

"Hey Hoshi." He looked over to see Ichigo standing there.

"I was wondering when you would come to see me." He said dryly releasing a puff of smoke. "So what do you want to know?"

"How can you be so casual? You almost killed me and Rukia the other night."

"I would think it would be obvious that it wasn't me doing that. But if you're worried, I don't think we'll be seeing much more of him." He took a long drag on his cigarette before sighing releasing another stream of smoke. "At least hopefully." Hoshi looked at his watch; he took one 

last drag on his cigarette before putting it out and tossing it. He stood up. "Well it was nice talking to you Ichigo, but just for future reference I don't really care what you think of me; and I really don't feel like being friends. Just stay out of my business, and I'll stay out of yours." He walked to the door, opened it and walked back to into the school.

**Later**

Hoshi was walking back to Urahara's after what had been a rather dull day at school other than the small confrontation with Ichigo. He continued walking one suddenly the Dog cried out in his head, warning him of impending and great danger. But it was the Dog wasn't telling; of course other than that one time the spirits of the animals haven't spoken to him. Hoshi believed only the Cat was truly sentient and the other animals were a product of his subconscious mind in order to rationalize his new powers.

"What the hell is going on?" he said holding his head. "My head is screaming danger but from where?" he cringed and fell to his knees in obvious pain. Suddenly something snapped in his head and blackness took him as he passed out on the side of the street. Several moments later Hoshi stood up and a feral grin crossed his face as he sniffed the air.

"Looks like the hunt's begun, nya" the Cat said laughing with joy. "Let's just see how many I can take down, nya." And the Cat began his hunt as more and more Hollows invaded the town.

**Later**

What seemed like hours had passed to the joyous Cat as Hollow after Hollow fell to him. How much stronger would he be by the end of the day? He landed and perched on the roof of a building.

"So much prey, nya." He cackled as he looked out over the town. The Cat had never had control over Hoshi for this long, and the new found power flowing through him was starting to change Hoshi physically. His pupils had contracted into slits; small fangs showed when he smiled and claws now grew from his fingertips. "I don't want this night to end, nya." A large reiatsu washed over him as rift in the sky formed off in the distance. The Cat grinned and began to drool. "So the main course has arrived, Nya." He watched as a large Hollow stepped out from the rift. Using his stealth he faded from sight and ran to the area the Hollow would be. He balanced on a tree as he watched the large Hollow lumber out of the rift he also noticed the Ichigo was standing in his path. "Better to wait for the right time, nya." He watched as Ichigo charged the Hollow and unleashed his full force in an attempt to kill the stronger foe. With a slash of his zanpakuto Ichigo had managed to wound the great Hollow, wound but not kill. The Cat smiled. "I'll take it from here brat." He yelled as he leaped from the trees.

"Hoshi?" Ichigo whispered before passing out from the drain of the attack. The Cat's claws dug deep into the Hollow's side as he climbed up it. With a few bounds he was atop the Hollow.



"You'll make a fine meal, nya." The Cat grinned as his hand charged with red energy and he fired the blast straight down through the Hollow which roared in pain as it began to dissolve into an orb of spirit energy in the Cat's hand. The Cat landed on the ground and eyed the orb hungrily before devouring it. Power rushed through him as the reiatsu of the great Hollow merged with his own. Sated the Cat gave a content sigh before falling backwards as sleep took him.

**Urahara Shop**

Back in the shop Hoshi lay asleep on cot set up for him. Urahara standing over him with a worried look, he held a new collar in his hand, this time it was a chain link collar. He fastened it around Hoshi's neck before removing the leather one.

"Hopefully this one will work better." He sighed. "I just don't understand how this one could fail." He asked to Yoruichi sitting in her human form on a chair, and actually fully clothed for once.

"It was the Quincy, when he used the Hollow bait, it roused the Cat, and the Hollows in the area didn't help much." She said. "But that's not what worries me the Cat is growing too powerful at a rapid pace. Hoshi on the other hand is being left in the dust. While their reiatsu signature is mixed their power is separate. Hoshi would be lucky to fight an unseated Shinigami and win; but the Cat I would say anything below a 5th seat is fair game." She slammed a fist into the wall. "I don't know how he got so strong so fast."

"It's the Snake, one of the Cat's powers. When he absorbs Hollows he concentrates them into super dense orb of spirit energy, effectively doubling the power he absorbs, in other words when he eats one Hollow it's as if he eats two." He said solemnly. "So he actually absorbed the power of two Gillians instead of one."

"This is worse than I thought."

"It might not be, Hoshi and the Cat share a symbiotic relationship, as one gains strength so does the other. You're basing your opinion on the last time you felt Hoshi's reiatsu but once he wakes up you'll realize he and the Cat are on par; in other words they're always equal which means if Hoshi is careful and with the collar he should be able to keep the Cat under control." He sighed. "Well at least that's how I think it works."

"For ours and Hoshi's sake I hope you're right." She said as she stared at the sleeping.

**Later that night**

At the scene where the Cat fought the Gillian a lone man walked out wearing a black form fit outfit with a mask covering his face and a hood covering his hair. All that could be seen were piecing golden eyes that surveyed the scene; a single short sword was hanging at his waist. He crouched down and brought out a cell phone.



"Looks like the readings were correct, a Gillian passed through here." He said quietly. "But something killed it." He pushed several buttons. "What are these other signals; one is the fugitive Rukia Kuchiki; that'll make 6th division happy. But the other two; one is another Shinigami but unknown; but this other signal it's like nothing I've ever seen. I'll have to send it to 12th for analysis." He stood up and dialed a number. "This is 3rd seat of division 2, and second in command of the Stealth Forces Hajime Sakuya requesting the Senkeimon to be opened. I've found something." After a moment a gateway appeared and its doors slid open and Hajime stepped inside.

* * *

Well I finally decided to write another chapter. So now Hajime has made his first appearance in the story and hopefully not his last; so with Rukia's capture right around the corner how will Hoshi who would rather not be a part of this be sucked into this? And will the presence of the Cat shake Soul Society to the core?


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't Own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 9

It had been two days since the incident with the Gillian, Hoshi hadn't remembered any of it but he was told at least in part about it by Yoruichi, however she had upped his training. He was a little unnerved that as he got stronger so did the Cat even though he was told they were equals he couldn't help feeling that the Cat was stronger. Right now he was sitting on the roof of Karakura High; a cigarette once again hanging from his lips.

"Hey Hoshi." Called a voice that was becoming the bane of his existence. Hoshi sighed as he looked over at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Is there a reason you always bother me during my only free period of the day?" he said in an annoyed voice. "Can't you guys take the hint that I want nothing to do with either of you?"

"Excuse but you don't have much say in this; that… that thing inside of you keeps interfering with ours." Said Rukia flatly.

"Brought reinforcements have we Ichigo; you got to call on your girlfriend for help."

"Will you shut up for a moment? As the resident Shinigami for this town it is my job to make sure any perceived threats are taken care of."

"I didn't hear a no on the girlfriend thing." He smirked. Rukia's face reddened in anger or perhaps embarrassment.

"Can you take this seriously for one second?"

"Fine if it'll make you happy; but one quick question. If you're this town's Shinigami, why haven't I seen you fighting Hollows?"

"Because she gave her powers to me." Ichigo stated. "The night Rukia and I met, a Hollow attacked my family. Rukia was injured because of it, the only hope we had was for her to transfer her powers to me. So until she recovers I'm acting as the Shinigami for Karakura."

"So you became the way you are to protect the ones you care about; and your only concern is whether or not I'm a threat to your family." He took a long puff of his cigarette. "Well I can understand that; I'd do anything to protect my family." He gave a sad laugh. "Well at least I tried to."

"Hoshi." Rukia said in a concerned voice.

"It's okay, but I can promise you this; I may not have perfect control of this thing inside me; but I would never intentionally hurt an innocent person. But hey if I ever get out of hand again; I give you permission to use full force to stop me; treat me like any other Hollow."

"Uhh… Sure thing." Said Ichigo hesitantly.

"Hmm, thanks." Hoshi tossed his cigarette on the ground and stamped it out. "Well maybe it's good we reached some kind of understanding. I guess I owe you both one; I never did repay you for helping Yomi." He said as he walked past them and down the stairs back into the school.

"No one living or dead should have to experience what he did." Sighed Ichigo

"I don't think he plans on living much longer." Rukia said sadly. "He has a death wish."

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo, he practically gave you permission to kill him." Both were silent for moment before leaving the roof as well.

**Urahara Shop later that night**

Hoshi sat at his desk finishing up some last minute work when his door slid open.

"Hoshi." Called a small voice weakly. He looked over to see Yomi standing there looking rather pale. "I don't feel so good."

"Yomi!" he said worriedly before moving to her side and leaning down to her level. He pressed his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up."

"Hoshi my head hurts." She moaned. Hoshi wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and walked out of his room.

"Tessai!" he yelled as he walked out into the main room. The larger man looked over to him. "Yomi's sick; do we have any medicine?" he set her down on a chair.

"Let me see." Tessai walked over to Yomi and looked her over and then frowned. "Hoshi go talk with Kisuke would you."

"What's wrong with Yomi?"

"Just go talk to him please." Hoshi now very concerned ran into the back room where Urahara and Yoruichi were chatting.

"Urahara!" the both of them looked up at him. "Something's wrong with Yomi; Tessai said to talk to you." The both of them frowned. "What's wrong with Yomi?"

"Hoshi." Began Urahara. "Yomi is dying."

"Wh…what?" he said shakily. "Yomi's already a ghost; how is she dying."

"Yomi is a Pure, exactly like any other resident of Soul Society; because she no longer has the Chain of Fate she can't survive in the Human World for long; and the reiatsu you're pumping out is sapping her of any strength and only speeding up the process."

"You knew this would; why didn't you tell?"

"Even if I did it wouldn't change anything."

"Hoshi when you first came here; do you really think you could have handled it?" asked Yoruichi

"Afraid I couldn't handle it! Damn it this is my sister; are you saying she has to die again?"

"No there is a way to save her." Said Urahara standing up and grabbing his cane. "I'll have to perform Konso on her."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I have to send her to Soul Society."

"NO!" with blind fury he lunged at Urahara and pinned him against the wall his hands wrapped around the shop keep's throat. "I won't let you take away the only family I have left."

"Then you would rather let her die again." Urahara stated calmly unfazed by the attack. Hoshi's whole body began to shake.

"There has to be another way." Tears started to flow from his eyes. "I can't lose her again." He let go of Urahara and fell to his knees. "I can't lose her again."

"It's the only way."

"I know." He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Is it all right if I at least say goodbye."

"Of course." Hoshi turned and walked back into the other room; he walked over to her kneeling down to her level.

"Hoshi did you bring the medicine?" She asked weakly.

"No Yomi." He managed to gasp out.

"Hoshi what's wrong?"

"Yomi; Mr. Urahara says that your very sick, and there's nothing that we can do for you here. So he'll be sending you to someplace to help you get better."

"Oh when do we leave?"

"I…I won't be coming with you Yomi; as much as I'd like to."

"But why?"

"I just can't Yomi. So be good girl when you get there okay."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Is she ready Hoshi." Asked Urahara.

"Yes she is." Wanting to end this as quickly as possible, Urahara walked over and gently tapped Yomi on the forehead with his cane. She glowed briefly for a minute before transforming into a black butterfly that fluttered up into the sky. "At least she won't suffer anymore; where in Soul Society did you send her?"

"I don't know." Hoshi's saddened face was replaced with one of pure rage.

"What?" he asked sternly.

"I have no control where she ends up, but she was a good girl so she should end up in a good place." Hoshi managed to contain his anger somewhat, but he knew anything could set him off right now; he could hear the Cat laughing in his head and that only pissed him off more.

"I'm going for a walk." He said in restrained anger as he walked out of the shop; anywhere was better than there. He lit a cigarette and with a few quick puffs it was finished and immediately lit another one; by the time he reached Karakura Park he had gone through half a pack; he sat down on a bench and sighed letting out a puff of smoke. "So what now?" he asked to know one flipping the lid of his Zippo lost in thought. After several minutes he stood up and tossed his cigarette to the ground; he did not light another. He wandered around aimlessly for almost an hour before stopping when something nagged at his mind at the fringe of his senses. He focused on it and recognized it as reiatsu. He was starting to recognize spiritual pressure but he still couldn't distinguish between the different kind of signals be it Hollow or Shinigami. "What the heck?" but then he noticed something. "It's getting closer." As soon a Hoshi registered that the Dog just barely warned him of an incoming attack. He moved just as a spark of lightning shot past him.

"Impressive reflexes." Hoshi looked up to see a man wearing what he would call a ninja outfit. "There are few fast enough to keep up with me."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who I am is of no importance to you, I'm only here to carry out the orders assigned to me." The man drew the sword hanging at his waist. "And that is the extermination of harmful beings who threaten the balance between the Human world and Soul Society." The Dog warned Hoshi again as the man seemed to teleport next to him and gave him a grazing slash across his chest.

"What do you mean harmful. What did I do?"

"Two days ago a Gillian class Menos was detected in the vicinity of this area; I was dispatched to deal with it. But to my surprise it was already killed. Scans of the area showed three distinct reiatsu. The fugitive Rukia Kuchiki, an unregistered Shinigami, and yours. Further inquiry showed that you had killed this Gillian as well as other Hollows. None of those Hollows were purified as no new Souls had arrived from this area on that day. All those souls were destroyed, and so you must be removed."

"I destroyed all those lives?" Hoshi was visibly shaken by this. He stood still for a moment. "Fine finish me, just make it quick." The man's eyes widened slightly.

"You're not going to fight back?"

"I deserve to die for killing all those souls, besides even if I beat you, they'll just send more assassins. Besides from what I've seen; death doesn't seem so bad." The man only nodded.

"I understand then. I will make it quick." The masked man raised his short sword and Hoshi closed his eyes waiting for the blow. The man lunged and stabbed Hoshi through and through in the center of his chest the blade could even be seen coming out the other side, but something was wrong; there was no resistance on the blade when he stabbed, and stranger still no blood flowed. "What the…" Hoshi reached up and wrapped a clawed hand around the man's wrist.

"He may want to die, nya." Whispered the Cat harshly. "But I think I'll stick around, nya." With that he kicked the Shinigami away, however as he did so the Shinigami griped onto the fabric of Hoshi's shirt and it was ripped off revealing a Hollow hole where the symbol for Cat once was. The Shinigami was only briefly caught off guard and composed himself.

"What are you?"

"They always ask what I am, nya." He grinned showing fangs. "But never who I am. They always just call the Cat, nya. It gets annoying, nya. Never being called by your name, nya." He pointed at the Shinigami. "What's your name, nya?"

"Hajime Sakuya, 3rd seat of 2nd division and second in command of the Stealth Forces."

"Those sound like high ranks, nya." The Cat gave an odd purring chuckle. "But you actually seem willing to listen to me, nya. So I'll let you know the name of the one who's going to kill you, nya."

"I'd like to see you try it." Hajime threatened leveling his sword.

"Confident, nya. Then listen well Hajime and remember my name, nya." The Cat growled out. "I am Gwin Worc, nya! Gwin Worc Delacroix, nya!"

* * *

Well so ends another chapter I'm really working on pumping them out now, since I'm starting back at school next week. Amazing how fast I can type when I have too. Some of you might get the significance of Gwin, others may not. I would suggest reading another of my stories called By the Star's Light. Well off to the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 10

Gwin and Hajime stared at each other for several tense minutes, sizing each other up. Finally both charged at each other with blinding speed. Hajime lashed out with his sword but Gwin dodged at the last second.

"To slow, nya." Gwin taunted with grin.

"I haven't shown you what speed is, Hollow." Replied Hajime who then began to move in circles around Gwin, repeatedly slashing him with his sword. He stopped the assault and jumped back a distance from Gwin and thrust a palm in his direction. "Way of Destruction #33 _**Sokatsui**_!" _**(Blue Fire, Crash Down) **_A blast of blue flame shot out and hit Gwin with a massive explosion. When it cleared, Gwin was seen covered in numerous burns but he smiled and gave a joyous laugh.

"Pain; it hurts so much. You're the only one who's ever hurt me this much, nya." He continued cackling as red energy began to form in his mouth and Gwin unleashed a massive blast.

"Cero!" Hajime said surprised with no time to dodge or cast a spell, he brought up his sword and holding onto it with both hands he held the blast back, but even with that he was pushed back; he dug his heels into the dirt, but was still pushed back digging deep furrows into the ground. In the same instant the cero ended Gwin appeared in front of Hajime and slashed at his face tearing through his mask; however Hajime managed to dodge enough that the only wounds were three scratch marks on his cheek. With his mask torn of he was revealed to be rather young physically looking to be in his late teens or perhaps early 20's. He had dark red-brown hair; a braid wrapped in cloth extended to just below his shoulders; at the end of the braid a golden ring was tied.

"You are strong, nya." He rejoiced. "You stood up to my cero, nya."

"You are stronger than I anticipated; I will have to use more drastic means." He pulled his sheath from the loop on his belt and slid the sword inside of it; he then held the sword parallel to the ground in front of him.

"What's this, nya?" Gwin narrowed his eyes.

"Soar through the skies; and seek out your prey, _**Hayabusa**_." _**(Peregrine Falcon) **_the sword glowed and transformed into a four bladed chakram about a foot across in diameter. With a flick of his wrist the chakram went flying at Gwin who merely stepped out of the way.

"You have to work on you aim Shinigami, nya." He taunted but then was forced to dodge as the chakram came back at him; the chakram then stopped in midair and went after Gwin again who began to run from the chakram as it chased him only flying a few feet behind him.

"You can't run; once I loose Hayabusa from my hand it will not return to me until it hits its target."

"If it can catch me, nya" Gwin taunted while continuing to run from Hayabusa.

"You might be able to outrun Hayabusa, and even might is a strong word." Suddenly Hajime appeared directly in front of Gwin. "But you can't outrun me." And he gave a powerful quick kick to Gwin's chest knocking the wind out of him; spinning him around so he could see the chakram as it hurtled toward him the chakram split into two, creating two projectiles with two blades each; both spinning like buzz saws. "Too late do foes find out there are two chakrams not one."

"NYA!" Gwin howled in surprise as one chakram bit heavily into Gwin's right shoulder and the other into his left side and he fell to the ground in a heap; blood pooling around him. The chakrams returned to Hajime's hand where they combined into one again and resealed into a sword which he drew.

"Now too make sure you're dead." He raised the sword up and prepared to bring it down in a stab but someone caught his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; bird-boy." Said a playful female voice behind him. Hajime turned his head sharply to look at this intruder and his eyes widened.

"Lady Yoru…" However that's all he managed to get out before being knocked out by a quick and decisive blow to the neck.

"Good to see you to Hajime." She said looking down at him. "Ha, geez you even have the same hairstyle as her now." She walked over and looked down at Hoshi and noticed the hole in the center of his chest. "What the…?" she watched with fascination as the hole closed and the symbol for Cat reappeared, however she quickly noticed his grievous wounds and gingerly picked him up and flash stepped away.

**Urahara Shop**

Hoshi's eyes opened.

"Is this Soul Society?" he tried to sit up but gasped in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Yoruichi off to the side; Hoshi managed to turn his head to look at her. "Your wounds were pretty severe; you're lucky to be alive."

"But I shouldn't be alive."

"What do you mean?"

"That man, he came here to kill me because I was destroying souls; well the Cat was. So I let him stab me; at least I think I did; I blacked out at the last second."

"You really are an idiot aren't you? Do you really feel that bad about something you have no control over? The Cat did all that; if you want to stop the Cat from destroying souls then don't let him; don't just throw your life away."

"Why everyone I care about is dead and gone; what's the point of me staying here."

"Everyone you that care about are gone, but the people who care about you are still here. Would you let them down?"

"Please who really gives a damn about me?"

"I do for one, and so does Urahara."

"Please you only care because I have weird powers."

"No we care because you're a good person; besides what about Tatsuki? You promised you would go with her to watch her match; you can't fulfill a promise when you're dead." She pointed out. "She's the closest thing you've ever had to a friend; and you would go against a promise to her."

"No I couldn't do that; guilt's the last thing I need on conscious, dad use to say that promises should never be broken; no matter what."

"That sounds like something Aizu would say."

"What did you just say?"

"What? Oh nothing just musing." He could tell she was lying but he didn't feel like bothering with it right now. "But we have other things to worry about now; as soon as you finish healing we're upping you're training."

"Why?"

"One incase Hajime comes back."

"Who's Hajime?"

"The Shinigami who attacked you, he was once a protégé of mine; and you should consider yourself lucky that he held back against you."

"Wait a minute; I don't even remember fighting him."

"You didn't; the Cat did. In a way he saved your life, because if you die so does he. That's why you need more training; you need to be better able to use the Cat's powers without losing control. You'll have to for what's in store for you."

"Which is?"

"Hajime wasn't the only Shinigami to come from Soul Society tonight; there were others. They came here for Rukia, they arrested her for giving her power to Ichigo and she is facing execution. Ichigo is mounting a rescue along with friends of his who have developed spiritual power; I'm sure he could use your support."

"Normally I wouldn't care she did break their laws." He sighed. "But I still owe them a lot for helping Yomi. I'll repay Ichigo by helping him and Rukia by saving her. Hopefully after that I won't have to deal with this ever again."

"What's with you; you cut yourself off from everybody who might possibly care about you."

"I never had any friends growing up, I had time for school and martial arts; but other than that I had to help mom around the house a lot. Dad he couldn't do a lot of things he was too weak to do a lot of things most of the time; but it never got him down and he always had a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye."

"What was wrong with your father?"

"You could say fate dealt him a bad hand. He was anemic and hemophilic; he didn't have any blood to spare and if he got even a scratch we had to rush to the emergency room. My mother was always so worried about him; He used to refer to himself as her other son because she worried so much. But it didn't slow him down a bit." He laughed, a broad smile on his face, even though he winced slightly from the pain. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile as well it was perhaps the first time she had seen him truly smile. But almost instantly the smile was gone. "But then there was the accident, he was working late one night. He shouldn't have been pushing himself so hard; he got dizzy and stumbled into the street…" Hoshi grew silent.

"It's okay I think I can guess what happened." She said sympathetically.

"If he hadn't been sick already he might have survived, but he lost too much blood." He sighed and turned his head away from Yoruichi. "I'm just going to go to sleep now." Realizing he didn't want to talk anymore Yoruichi just sat there for a few minutes until she was sure he was asleep; she then quietly stood and left the room.



**Several days later**

Hoshi sat in the stands of the local gym that was being used as the arena for the regional championship martial arts tournament. He watched as Tatsuki entered on the field and she looked across the field at her opponent, a big brute of a man who was favored to win this year's tournament.

"It's over now, that girl's good but there's no way she can beat Yochi." Said a man near Hoshi.

"What make you say that?" asked Hoshi dryly.

"Are you kidding me? Look at him they don't call him the Living Mountain for nothing."

"You do realize size doesn't mean much in these things; it can be a weakness as much as it is a strength."

"Really wanna bet on it?"

"Twenty bucks says she wins."

"You're on." Hoshi took his eyes off the man, and focused on the match below. Tatsuki stared down the large man in front of her.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you girlie." Taunted Yochi

"I'd be insulted if you did." With that the match began, Tatsuki struck out first and landed and open palmed strike to the chest, surprised by her strength Yochi stumbled back a step. The crowd was simply stunned that girl who seemed as slight as Tatsuki could even manage to budge the Living Mountain.

"That's my girl." Hoshi said with a smile but then shook his head. "My girl?" however before he could finish the thought he watched as Yochi made a counter attack and lashed out with a strong punch aimed straight for her torso; Tatsuki tried to duck under the blow, but Yochi's fist collided painfully with her shoulder. Tatsuki gritted in pain as her right arm hung limp at her side. "Tatsuki!" he ran down the stair ways in a flash until he was on the arena floor. "Tatsuki are you okay?"

"I think he broke my arm." She said wincing in pain.

"Ha that's what she get's, I'm unbeatable." Gloated Yochi, Hoshi turned and glared at the man and narrowed his eyes; suddenly to anyone with spiritual sight Hoshi's right eye glowed and became pupil slit.

"You cheated." Said Hoshi flatly.

"What the hell you talking about kid, don't get mad at me because your girlfriend lost."

"Under the bandages you wrapped around your hand and arms, you're wearing brass knuckles."

"How dare you!" Yochi screamed enraged and charged at Hoshi; however Hoshi dodged and punched the large man in the stomach and with minimal use of the Ox and Ram he sent him flying. Satisfied he looked back to Tatsuki.

"C'mon I'll get you to the infirmary." He held his hand out to her.

"Thanks." She reached out with her good hand and he pulled her up.

**Later**

Hoshi and Tatsuki walked down the street; Tatsuki's arm in a sling.

"At least he didn't break it; the doctor said it was just bruised, but I'll be in the sling for at least a week." Tatsuki said looking at her injured arm.

"That's good at least." Replied Hoshi

"You know you really don't have to walk me home you know."

"I'm not walking you home we live the same way, besides you should welcome my protection." He said jokingly.

"What you don't think I can take care of myself with an injured arm?"

"Well do you?" Tatsuki dropped into a stance. "You can't be serious?"

"I'll prove it to you." Tatsuki ran at Hoshi, who reach out and grabbed her wrist pulling her off balance and she fell into him and winced as it jostled her arm. She grabbed onto Hoshi's shoulder and pulled herself up so she was level with him there faces inches apart; both their faces reddened slightly at this. "I guess I do need you to protect me; do you mind." Hoshi gave a small smile and moved forward and placed his lips on hers. Tatsuki's eyes widened slightly but then closed them as she pulled herself closer with her free hand. After a few moments they parted.

"No I don't mind."


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 11

Hoshi sat on a rock in the middle of a vacant field; a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Man where is Yoruichi she said she would be here." He griped while taking a puff. Suddenly even with the Dog warning him; something sped past him. "What the?" he exclaimed as the cigarette he was holding was cut in half. "Hey do you have any idea how expensive those are?" he was immediately floored, a stiletto heel in the center of his chest pinning him to the ground.

"Jeez, Kitty didn't tell me how whiny you were." Said a very haughty female voice, Hoshi looked up to see a very attractive woman with long dark blue hair pulled into ponytail that hung all the way to her the tops of her thighs; she wore a black tank top and jean shorts that seemed 2 sizes too small for how tight they fit, a sword hung at her side. She stared down at him alluring violet eyes. "So you Hoshi; or did I just assault the wrong person?"

"I'm Hoshi who the hell are you, and get off me your crushing my chest." She glowered at him.

"Are you calling me fat." She dug her heel into his chest.

"No you're just ridiculously strong."

"You're damn right I am." She leaped of him while doing a back flip and landing gracefully on another rock.

"Showoff." Muttered Hoshi as he sat up and then stood. "So who are you anyway?"

"I am the great, the magnificent and ever beautiful Kagami Hakanai." She said striking a pose. "Kitty asked me to come train you; why I don't know. But I owe both her and Kisuke big time for lots of things."

"You're supposed to help me; how pray tell?"

"Well Kitty said she already helped you learn the fighting style of Soul Society, so I'm here to help you refine it, I already heard you had a fight with little Hajime so I will also be helping you with learning to fight a Shinigami head on, as well as controlling your little friend in your head."

"She told you about the Cat; I'll kill her."

"Oh please it's no big secret. I mean how many people already know about it; so give me a layout of everything your capable of, Kitty was talking about this zodiac thing, but I don't understand any of it."

"Well basically the zodiac just represents my powers." He said holding up his right wrist showing the six blue tattoos. "I have twelve total but I can't use more than six at once, six belong to me and six belong to the Cat. The more of the Cat's power I use the more insistent he is on coming out. I never use his powers right according to him. Unfortunately his powers are more viable in combat than my own."

"Well what are they?"

"Um let's see, the Dog gives me a sixth sense that borders on precognition." He said as he began rattling them off when he had finished Kagami sat down on a stump and seemed to be deep in thought.

"So we need to figure out which powers you will use constantly and which are only situational. Okay if I had to say which six would be constants, I'd say Dog, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Ox, and Horse. Everything else is only useful in certain situations." She jumped down from the stump. "So let's get started."

"With what exactly?"

"You're official training on how to most effectively combat a Shinigami." She drew her sword. "So you have to learn exactly how most of us fight; this sword in my hand is what is known as a zanpakuto, it may seem like an ordinary sword but this weapon defines a Shinigami's soul. Like mine most take the form of a katana when sealed however they can take other shapes such as Kisuke's cane."

"What do you mean when sealed." He asked looking at the sword.

"I'll show you, the core of a Shinigami's power." She removed the sheath that hung on the belt loop of her shorts and sheathed her sword and holding onto it she held it horizontal to the ground in much the same way Hajime had. "Devour greedily, _**Uerushichuu**_." _**(Hungry Larva) **_the sword and sheath glowed and she pulled them apart as they reshaped themselves in her right hand a short double edged sword with a clear gemstone on the hilt, and in her left a round small shield that shined like a mirror. "This is the true power of our zanpakutos, they are more than swords they are a sentient partner in battle, as we learn about them we eventually learn our partners name and can then unleash their power this is known as shikai." She took a combat stance. "Now show me what you can do." She vanished.

"What…" but it was then that the Dog reacted and even with the Horse's speed he was unable to react in time to dodge and he was staring down the point of Kagami's sword.

"Too slow, so we've discovered the first crack in your defenses, so even with Dog warning you can't react in time to faster opponents."

"Well how can I be fast enough, you can teleport is that your swords power?" Kagami began laughing hysterically.

"No those are flash steps one of the most basic Shinigami techniques, I'd teach it to you but I doubt you can. But we'll have to get you something to defend yourself you have no way of blocking attacks." She said taking the sword away. "Cause trust me no matter how fast you are sometimes you just can't dodge." She took a stance again. "Alright show me a Cero I want to see how well you can fire it."

"Cero?"

"The Dragon you idiot it's a Cero blast."

"Fine." He raised his hand towards Kagami and an orb of red energy appeared in his palm, he fired the massive blast of energy at her. The blast hit the shield and was absorbed into it the gemstone on the sword turned red.

"Not bad but foolish." She leveled her sword at Hoshi and it began to glow red with the same energy. "You attacked me without even thinking or knowing the full extent of my abilities. So I'll let you know the power of Uerushichuu. The shield absorbs the energy of the attack and the sword well I could keep it and increase the cutting power of my sword, or I could just fire it back at you." She unleashed the blast back at Hoshi who once again had no time to dodge. "Hmm pathetic." She flash stepped between Hoshi and the blast and absorbed it and then fired it up into the air.

"What the hell was that are you trying to kill me, I agreed to help Ichigo rescue Rukia not have some crazy psycho bitch kill me." she lashed out and kicked Hoshi in the chest and once again pinned him under her foot on the ground.

"One you could have easily countered, my zanpakuto fires back with the same amount of power it took in, you could have fired another blast to cancel it out that's called tactics. Two by helping to save Rukia you're going to have a lot of people trying to kill you, Rukia broke the law from their point of view you're nothing more than invaders trying to rescue a felon; trust me Soul Society will try to repel you with everything they have and there that are Shinigami far more powerful than you could imagine. And three." She pointed her sword at Hoshi's throat. "Call me a psycho bitch again and I'll personally ensure you never have children." She looked down at him and smiled sweetly before stepping off of him.

"Point taken." He sat up. "But now you have to teach me flash steps, after that display if other Shinigami are half as fast I'm toast."

"I told you only Shinigami can use them but I'll humor you." She said with a smirk. "Use the Horse and channel as much power into your legs as you can, try short hops though remember as much as it looks like teleportation it isn't, we're just running really fast."

"Got it." Hoshi focused as much power as he could into his legs and in an instant he had propelled himself 30 feet, he stood there panting that short jump practically drained him. "I did it." He said collapsing to the ground exhausted.

"Kitty said you had a habit of passing out, but still flash steps should be beyond you." She pondered for a second. "So how could you?" she resealed her zanpakuto and looped it back at her waist. "Unless…" she reached down and unceremoniously picked him up with one hand and flash stepped away.

**Urahara Shop**

Kagami, Urahara and Yoruichi sat around the table.

"So you're saying he used flash steps." Yoruichi asked puzzled

"I know it should be impossible." Kagami replied.

"Hoshi's very existence has defied logic so far." Urahara said casually. "But Kagami are you sure they were flash steps, was there anything off about them."

"Not that I saw… well it sounded different. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but instead of that swishing sound flash steps make it sounded more echoier than that, like static."

"I want aware echoier was a word ne Kagami." Teased Yoruichi.

"Shut up Kitty you know what I meant."

"Sonido." Stated Urahara flatly. "It's a high level ability similar to flash steps however it is only usable by hollows, more specifically arrancar."

"Arrancar, is that a type of Menos?"

"I'm not surprised you've never heard of them, their exceedingly rare. They are hollows that have mustered enough strength to remove their masks and take on humanoid appearance while gaining Shinigami like powers in the process. I've only ever encountered one in all my studies."

"So Hoshi has once again managed to screw with the foundation of my life." Sighed Yoruichi.

"Once again? So Kitty how has the kid screwed up the foundation of your life before this?" Kagami asked genuinely intrigued.

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"Really now?"

"Just drop it Kagami."

"Okay fine everyone's entitled to their secrets." She stood up. "Well I better be going, I have to get some things together." She opened the door. "Beside's Shinji will probably start worrying if I stay out too long." And she stepped out of the room. Yoruichi just sat there looking slightly downcast.

"You know it's not her fault Yoruichi, she doesn't know." Urahara said reassuringly

"Yeah." She stood up. "I'm going to go check on the kid." She started to walk out of the room.

"You'll have to tell Hoshi the truth eventually, he deserves to know."

"Eventually, but right now he's just not ready, not yet." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. "And neither am I."

**Several days later**

Hoshi stood in front of the gate that would lead him, Ichigo and the others to Soul Society. He now wore a black outfit nearly identical to what Hajime had worn although it lacked the mask, strapped around his wrists were vertical metal bands about a foot long.

"You ready kid?" called a smooth masculine voice, he looked over to see the small dark blue bird sitting on his shoulder. It was still hard for him to believe that this was Kagami, however he learned the hard way from using the Tiger that like Yoruichi; she could take animal form; and much to his embarrassment she was just as naked.

"Yeah; I guess I am." And so Hoshi entered the gate; his adventures in Soul Society about to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 12

Hajime stared at the large group of about 15 men around him; he slipped into a combat stance.

"Come!" The group of men charged at Hajime but were all knocked down near simultaneously with one quick flash step. Hajime stared down at the fallen men. "Get up!" he commanded forcefully. "You call yourselves Special Forces; are you telling me that none of you were fast enough to dodge." He let his reiatsu flare causing the ones that were getting up to be floored by the intense pressure.

"That's enough Commander Sakuya." Called a sharp female voice; Hajime turned to see Soifon standing in the doorway of the training room. She started walking closer to him. "However if you want an opponent worth your time I would be glad to oblige."

"It would be an honor Captain Soifon." Hajime bowed and turned to the men. "You guys get back on patrol, and next time I ask to spar I expect an improvement from all of you." The men hurriedly rushed out of the room and Hajime closed the door behind them. He turned back to Soifon with a smirk. "Shaolin you sly little minx."

"I don't know what you're talking about Hajime." She said in only the slightest of flirtatious tones as she removed her haori and changed to her shoulder free backless uniform. "I just want to have a good time; you look like you've been stressed out since you came back from the human world, so I figured I could maybe help relive that stress."

"Really now?" he said with a slight chuckle. "Are you sure you're not the one that needs to relieve stress? It has been about a week since last time."

"Enough talk." She said as she took a stance.

"I couldn't agree more." he charged at her and aimed a blow to her stomach however she caught his fist. In an instant Hajime pivoted and while gripping her hand her pulled her towards him, at the same time she spun around so that her back was against his chest and his arms encircled her. "Looks like you lose." He smirked. "Looks like you'll need to be punished."

"Oh dear." She smirked as well before spinning around in his arms as he leaned down to kiss her, it started out tender but quickly grew more intense, after several moments they parted.

"Your room or mine?"

"How about right here." She purred and kissed his neck.

"Feeling daring today."

"Maybe just a little." They kissed again unfortunately it was at that moment that the alarm rang out and they suddenly parted. "An emergency captains meeting?" she said bewildered.

"It can wait." He cupped her chin and leaned in to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

"Later Hajime. We better go see what Head Captain Yamamoto wants."

"We, last time I checked I wasn't a captain."

"Omaeda is in a lieutenants meeting as well, depending on the situation I need you to be close by so I can give you orders for the rest of the Stealth Forces."

"Okay fine but you owe me later."

"I look forward to it." After gathering up her haori they both left the room with great haste.

**Outside 1****st**** division headquarters **

Hajime sat outside the doors leaning against the wall, the other captains had all arrived, well all but one. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps and looked up at the lone straggler.

"You're late Gin." Hajime said lightly.

"Ahh Hajime, ever by Soifon's side or close to it." Said Captain Gin Ichimaru behind his usual smirk.

"I am head of the Stealth Forces Security unit, I am her bodyguard. I will not take kindly to any other implications about my charge."

"Please Hajime drop the act in front of me at least, we've known each other how long. Besides your relationship with her is the best known secret in the Seireitei."

"Whatever Gin, so what's with you you're usually so punctual."

"I was dealing with some ryoka at the gate."

"So that's what all the commotions about, I bet you took care of them though so no trouble."

"No there's plenty of trouble, I only kind of pushed them out, and so I guess I'm going to have to pay for that." Gin said sheepishly while still somehow keeping his usual facetious tone.

"Ryoka are to be destroyed on sight, you know that all too well. Technically its' my job to enforce that rule."

"Ahh I guess I just wasn't feeling particularly blood thirsty, although one of them was rather interesting, he lashed out at me the moment he saw me. But I managed to push him out. He was definitely interesting I've never met a human with hollow reiatsu." His smirk widened only slightly as he noted the interested look on Hajime's face. "Well see you Hajime." And he walked into the meeting.

"_That guy, he's the one from the human world, the one that Yoruichi saved." _Hajime thought and scowled. "_If he's with Yoruichi then he has to be close to Kisuke as well._" He clenched his fist. "_I'll make that bastard pay for everything he ever did; and Yoruichi as well._" He stood and looked to the sky. "I have to find him, the human with hollow reiatsu; he'll lead me right to them."

"Lead you to who Sakuya." Soifon asked as she appeared behind him. Hajime turned sharply.

"Sha…Captain Soifon; you startled me. It was nothing just thinking out loud." Hajime composed himself quickly. "So what's to be done about the ryoka, Captain Ichimaru told me about it on the way in."

"Nothing for now, the problem has been resolved and no harm was done, but there is however another matter."

"What is it Captain?"

"The prisoner Rukia Kuchiki's date of execution has been changed, she is scheduled to be relocated to the White Tower. Central 46 wants you to monitor the transfer."

"Central 46." Hajime got a faraway look in his eyes but then nodded. "I understand." He bowed a gesture that was only for public eyes. "I will not fail, my captain." And he flash stepped away.

**Prisoner Cells**

Rukia sat alone in her cell, sitting there lost in thought contemplating everything that has happened. She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of footsteps. She looked up to see Hajime standing at the door of her cell.

"Rukia Kuchiki." He stated flatly

"Yes." She replied somewhat forlorn.

"The date of your execution has been changed to 10 days from now; you are to be moved to the White Tower. I will be escorting you. I ask that you come quietly for I will use force if required."

"I understand." She stood and walked to the door of the cell as Hajime opened it.

"This is only a formality but I have to restrain you." He said in a emotionless voice as he strapped the restraints to her wrists. He began to lead her out into the hallway. "I am truly sorry about all of this Miss Kuchiki."

"About what…" she trailed off.

"Hajime Sakuya" he looked her puzzled face. "You were about to ask my name right?" she nodded. "I am sorry that it has come to this, from the details of the case I would think execution an extreme punishment, especially by the Sokyoku. I would appeal to the Central 46 but they would not listen to someone like me, perhaps if your brother would appeal."

"He won't" she said sadly. "He has made that very clear."

"Such is the nobility of Soul Society." Hajime's voice took on a cynical and angry tone. "Those who tarnish the reputation of the nobility are cast aside like trash."

"But I thought the Sakuya family was a prominent noble family."

"We were, I am the last one." His eyes narrowed. "My parents died a few years ago and my siblings are gone; one was disowned much like you and the other well I think you know what happened to Miyako."

"Kaien's wife."

"Yes so you see I am noble in name only, but with no actual family I hold no power. Such is how Soul Society is Shinigami judged by family name and not ability. But I will make sure that changes one day by force if I must."

"You sound as if you want to betray Soul Society, turn your back on the Seireitei."

"You don't understand Miss Kuchiki." He looked her in the eyes. "The Seireitei has turned its back on me." They walked the rest of the way in silence and Rukia was placed into her new cell. Hajime turned and walked away. "It will not be long now Yoruichi has come out of hiding and she will pay for helping him escape and, Seireitei will pay for allowing Kisuke to remain unpunished for so long. I'll avenge your death my dear sister, and Kisuke will pay for turning you into a hollow, and Soul Society for executing you without a second thought. This world shall burn and answer for their crimes. I do it all for you Kagami my dear sister."


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 13

Hoshi looked at the slumped defeated form of Jidanbo the gate Guardian. Ichigo had dispatched him with little effort.

"Looks like they really don't need my help if their guards are this weak." Hoshi said spitefully, taking a drag on the cigarette currently in his mouth. "I've got better things to do with my time."

"Don't underestimate Soul Society, Hoshi." Cautioned Kagami, sitting on his shoulders. "There are people in there that are hundreds of times more powerful than this."

"You would do well to listen to Kagami." Yoruichi stated sitting on the ground. She stared up at him, and Hoshi could almost swear a smirk crossed the impassive face of her cat form. "She's not as much of a flake as she appears."

"I resent that Kitty." Hoshi let out a heavy sigh releasing a puff of smoke, he then dropped his finished cigarette on the ground.

"Why me." He looked on he saw Jidanbo lifting the gate into Seireitei, he could see a figure approaching, a man with silver hair and slit eyes. Almost immediately several things happened at once. The Dog began warning him of danger; the Tiger subconsciously activated, the man was pure deception; he couldn't even begin to fathom what the man was even lying about. The Cat hissed angrily at the sight of him. Every fiber of his being told him only one thing.

"_Rip him limb from limb, nya!" _the Cat screeched angrily. Without thinking he launched himself at the Shinigami. Kagami falling off of his shoulder in the process.

"Hoshi don't that's a captain!" Kagami screamed.

"He's quite suicidal isn't he." Noted Ishida

"Hoshi come back!" Inoue screamed.

"Die you bastard." Hoshi had reached the Shinigami, his jade eyes flickering with flashes of red. He aimed a punch straight for the silver haired man's face; however the man only moved his head slightly to the side evading Hoshi's punch.

"What's got you so riled up?" the man asked. The very tone of his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Hoshi.

"I don't know." Hoshi snarled. "Everything about you just disgusts me; I just want to beat you to a pulp." Hoshi sonidoed behind the man, crouched low he performed a sweep kick on him, the man dodged to the side.

"Now that's not very nice, I don't even know you." The man continued smiling that false smile.

"I don't care!" Hoshi flicked his wrists and from the metal bars on his wrist shot blades about a foot long. He ran at the Shinigami preparing to slash but the man drew his sword and blocked the attack.

"Gin Ichimaru." He stated his expression still unchanged. "Now tell me your name."

"Hoshi Juuni; not that it matters to you." He pushed harder against Gin's sword.

"I guess you're not going to listen to reason." He kicked Hoshi in the stomach and he flew back several feet. However the blow was enough to knock Hoshi back into rational thought. He still had an unexplained hatred for the man in front of him, but that didn't matter as the man pointed his sword at Hoshi. "Shoot to kill, _**Shinso**_." _**(Divine Spear) **_the blade of his sword rapidly extended and collided with Hoshi's blades, but even with him blocking he was still pushed back before being pushed out of Seireitei completely. "Bye, bye." Gin waved as the gate slammed shut.

"What the hell was that Hoshi." Yelled Ichigo. But Hoshi didn't respond as his body collapsed into a cloud of spirit particles. "What the…"

"He made a clone using the Rabbit; he's most likely still on the other side using the Rat to hide." Kagami sighed. "Let's go; he's on his own for now." She fluttered over and landed on Chad's shoulders. "Looks like I'm with you big guy."

"I guess." Was Chad's only reply.

**Inside Seireitei**

Hoshi had invisibly been following Gin for the past few minutes. He had to get to the bottom of this. Why did he have this hatred towards a man he never even met?

"_Just what is it about him?" _he thought. _"Why did I go crazy like that; the Cat didn't take over; but it still doesn't make sense." _

"_I don't always have to take over, nya." _The Cat stated. _"You just don't get it do you, nya?" _

"_What don't I get you stupid Cat?"_

"_We were on the same wavelength, nya. What you call the Dog I just call instinct. That man he just rubbed my fur the wrong way. And you can't stand liars, nya." _The Cat drawled on. _"You just don't get that we're one and the same." _

"_I'm nothing like you."_

"_But you are, nya. The sooner you accept that the stronger you'll become, nya."_

"_Don't you mean you'll become." _

"_You just don't get it, nya." _After that the Cat fell silent. Hoshi not wanting to rile him simply kept following Gin until he reached a building, he talked briefly with a red haired man sitting outside the door before he slipped inside. Sensing the massive reiatsu inside the building Hoshi decided it would be best to stay out of it.

"_Looks like I just wait here I guess." _After about a half hour later the doors to the building opened and group of people all wearing white haori like Gin filed out of the building. Seeing his chance he began following his quarry once again; however this time he was not alone, he was accompanied by a dark skinned man wearing goggles. The two captains chatted idly about various things. The wandered on until they reached a rather deserted area of Soul Society. Suddenly the Dog warned him of impending danger but it was too late.

"Cry, _**Suzumushi**_." _**(Pure Insects) **_said the dark skinned man as he drew his sword, and a loud high pitched noise filled the area. His concentration shattered his invisibility dropped, as he dropped to his knees the noise seeming to grate at his very soul. He felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and he fell forward as blackness took him.

**Later**

Hoshi woke up pinned to a wall by a strange energy force against his wrists and legs.

"Where am I?" he said groggily as he struggled against the bonds.

"You are in the Chamber of the Central 46." Said a man with glasses as he walked in. "I had Gin and Kaname bring you here." The man spoke in a very kind tone but the Tiger instantly told him that this man was a lie. For every bit as kind as he seemed he was just the opposite. "I must commend you; you are very brave coming here unaided. Brave but foolish."

"Who are you?"

"I am Souske Aizen; Captain of 5th division." Aizen smiled. "Now how about you tell me who you are."

"My name is Hoshi Juuni and that's all." He snarled.

"That is all; no Hoshi there is much more to you than that." Aizen stepped closer to Hoshi. "You've got a hollow in you; and that intrigues me. You see you are very much like others I used to know, but the difference is they were Shinigami; you as a human well it's unheard of. So tell me how did you become this way?"

"Why should I answer you? You're nothing but a deceitful bastard. Why don't you show me you're real face?" Hoshi struggled against the restraints more but to no avail.

"I asked nicely but it appears I will have to use more drastic measures." The door opened and the red haired man Gin had talked to walked in and he closed the door behind. He walked in and bowed before Aizen.

"Lord Aizen." The man said solemnly. Before he looked up at Hoshi his golden eyes hardening. "It's you the hollow human." He said venomously.

"I leave you to find the information I need Hajime." And Aizen turned and walked out of the door.

"Hajime Sakuya." Hoshi said flatly. "You're the Shinigami that was sent to kill me back in the human world."

"You know my name." Hajime stared intently into Hoshi's eyes. "No doubt Yoruichi told it to you." Hajime said through grit teeth.

"So you know Yoruichi-sensei." Hoshi replied. "Looks like you don't like her very much."

"Shut up!" Hajime shouted. "That woman will pay for what she did, both her and Kisuke."

"Wow, what did they do cut in front of you in the lunch line."

"You think this is funny."

"In a cosmic sort of way."

"How dare you, Kisuke killed my sister and Yoruichi helped him escape." Hajime looked down and clenched his fist, before staring at Hoshi a look of pure hatred on his face. "Kisuke Urahara was responsible for the deaths of nine prominent Shinigami, my sister included. You're very existence proves he is still up to his old ways, you the latest result in his hollowification experiments." Hoshi began to laugh.

"That lazy pathetic excuse of a shop keep is some sort of mad scientist." Hoshi continued to laugh. "I'm no experiment, I was just a random accident of chance, that's what that Aizen guy wanted to know why I'm this way. So how about you let me out of here or at least let me have a cigarette." Lunged out and gripped Hoshi's throat crushing it to the point he could barely breathe.

"IS THIS ALL A JOKE TO YOU!" Hajime roared. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have someone you love turn into a monster right in front of you. To lose the only one that matters in your life." He tightened his grip. "NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW BEFORE I CRUSH YOUR THROAT!" Hoshi couldn't breathe he struggled against the bonds and Hajime's brute strength. He very briefly heard the Cat screech as his eyes flashed with only a hint of crimson and large blast of red energy shot out of his mouth; Hajime jumped back and dodged the cero. He looked up to see Hoshi coughing and sputtering.

"Damn Cat, I don't know how he can stand cero from there." He coughed. "Sorry survival reflex." He sighed. "We came here to rescue Rukia."

"I didn't think it would be so easy to get information, you so readily betray your friends."

"They aren't my friends, acquaintances at best the only one I even remotely care about is Inoue, and that's only cause she is important to Tatsuki. I'm only here on a favor anyway."

"I don't care about all that just tell me who is in your group and what they are capable of."

"There is a girl by the name of Orihime Inoue, she is capable of healing and defending but her combat ability is non-existent; Uryu Ishida a Quincy, Yasutora Sado he can create energy blasts with his fist, Ichigo Kurosaki a Shinigami." He took a breath to pause. "Yoruichi-sensei she'll be disguised as black cat." Hajime tensed slightly at the mention of her. "And then there is Kagami-sensei; she'll be disguised as a blue bird."

"I'm sorry but who was that last person?" Hajime began to look slightly unnerved. "Tell me more about her. What does she look like out of bird form?"

"Kagami Hakanai, long blue hair in a ponytail, violet eyes, very vain and narcissistic."

"Who…who put you up to this? Kagami Hakanai has been dead for 100 years." Hajime said his composure rapidly falling. "Did Kisuke tell you how she was and looked for the purpose of mocking me; don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm not." Hoshi suddenly groaned in pain as Hajime had run at him in a rage and stabbed his shoulder with his zanpakuto.

"Liar!" he shouted. "I was there, I saw it. I saw Kisuke turn her into a hollow, and he would have done the same to me…" tears of anguish started to form in his eyes. "If not for Lord Aizen, he saved me, and he tried to save Kagami and the others…but Seireitei…they killed them like common scum."

"Hajime." Hoshi looked to see the dark skinned man who had knocked him out. "That's enough for now." Hajime almost immediately composed himself and removed and sheathed his sword.

"Yes Captain Tousen." Hajime turned and almost in a trance turned and walked out of the room. Tousen starred with blind eyes for a moment longer on Hoshi before leaving Hoshi alone.

"Damn it." Hoshi sighed. Because a screeching voice in the back of his mind told him one thing.

"_We need to have a chat, nya." _

He was never alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't Own**

**Lucky 13**

Chapter 14

Hoshi hung from the wall of Central 46, he was beaten and his clothes ripped slightly from numerous blows and some sword cuts from Hajime. He had told them everything, the process of how he had become the way he was but the bastard Aizen still kept him imprisoned, he said he had potential. But it was Hajime who wouldn't let up. Every few hours or so Hajime would ask him about Kagami and he would always answer the same, resulting in another rage from Hajime until Tousen came in and stopped him. Of the group Hoshi respected Tousen the most; he sensed no overabundance of deceit or malice. It was him that would let him down to use the bathroom and allow him to eat before being pinned to the wall again. The door opened and Hoshi looked up to see Aizen.

"So to what pleasure do I owe this visit from the great Aizen? Not unleashing your torturer today are you." Hoshi spat out spitefully.

"Now, now Hoshi I'm here for several reasons, one is that I am dead." Aizen said with that kind smile, the smile that Hoshi wanted to rip off that smug face. "So walking around out there would blow my cover and ruin my little plan. The other is an experiment." He reached and grabbed the charm that hung from the collar on Hoshi's neck. "This is more than just a fashion statement isn't it Hoshi."

"Like I would wear something like that by choice."

"As I thought this is a limiter, no doubt to hold the hollow in you back. But I wonder what would happen if it were to be removed."

"Do it, come on maybe that bastard will rip you apart."

"I doubt that." With one sharp tug the collar snapped and fell to the ground. Hoshi lurched forward and began to pant as the Cat's screeching was heard loudly in his mind. He groaned in pain and then passed out. For several long and tense seconds Hoshi hung there limply but then his reiatsu soared as the Cat's reiatsu and his merged into one. The Cat lunged forward its red pupil slit eyes wild with fury, fangs bared the beginnings of a mask forming above the right eye. The Cat strained against the bonds and they shattered and he fell to the floor.

"You're going to die, nya." Gwin Worc growled and lunged at Aizen who merely side stepped the attack. Gwin landed crouched on all fours a predatory look in his eyes. "Die!" He pounced again as he reached for Aizen, a gash appeared on the back of his hand and from nowhere Hajime appeared in front of him. "Hajime Sakuya, nya. We meet again, nya." He said as he clenched his cut hand and the skin seemed to be cracking, the skin burst off revealing a deceptively gaunt arm that was abnormally long for the still mostly human body of Gwin Worc, arm was bent sharply backwards to accommodate the stooped four legged stance that he took, the arm ended in an elongated cat's paw with wicked claws.

"It's just like back then, it's just like what happened to Kagami." Hajime stated the grip on his sword tightening. "I'll kill you." Hajime lunged at Gwin and the hollow jumped out of the way and vanished from sight. "Damn it!" the door to the room shattered as the invisible Gwin broke through it.

"After him."

"Yes Lord Aizen." And Hajime gave chase.

**Outside the Central 46**

Hajime stood outside in the open air seeking his invisible opponent. He jumped to the side as a crater formed where he had been standing. He looked on as Gwin Worc faded into existence. The hollowification process had advanced further as the mask had now grown to cover the upper right quarter of Gwin Worc's face; dark green colored markings covered it, a horn like ear extended from it. His feet turned to paws and had already begun to distend causing Gwin Worc to stoop down even more.

"Soar through the skies and seek out your pray, Hayabusa." Hajime released his zanpakuto and threw the chakrams at Gwin Worc in one motion. Gwin jumped out or the way but the chakrams followed him.

"I won't fall for this again, nya." Gwin unleashed a powerful cero blast but to his shock the blast was absorbed into the chakrams, now glowing red the chakrams slammed into Gwin unleashing the power of his own cero back on him as well as cutting into him. The chakrams flew back into Hajime's hands.

"Now you see the true power of Hayabusa, not only will it seek out its target, but it can absorb reiatsu based attacks and unleash it back on them when it finally strike them. However that's not how I normally would do things." Hajime said confidently staring at Gwin Worc who was slightly worse for the wear. The hollow gave a loud screech of anger, with the screech the transformation progressed, from Gwin's right shoulder a long tendril grew until it was nearly 10 feet long at its end was wider section that was covered in barbs dripping with a green liquid.

"Die, nya." The tentacle shot out stretching to near impossible lengths and wrapped around Hajime, the barbs digging deeply into his back. Gwin slammed Hajime into a wall and then the ground. "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Gwin screeched as the mask spread over more of his face.

"You can't even speak anymore can you?" Hajime said through narrowed eyes, he flicked his wrists and Hayabusa was sent flying with a glowing blue energy stored within them. "Way of Destruction #73 Soren Sokatsui!" the stored Kido spell released itself upon the chakrams hitting Gwin, but the Cat hollow was only just barely phased by the spell. He hissed slightly and only constricted Hajime tighter. "That should have hurt you a lot more." He said panting. "I shouldn't be this tired, I'm losing reiatsu. Is he draining it from me, got to get out of this." The chakrams of their own accord flew at the tentacle but bounced off the thick skin. "No choice then." Hajime started to glow and his formed shifted to that of a pure white falcon, using his suddenly smaller size he flew high into the air before shifting back to human form but retaining his white wings, he hovered in the air Hayabusa orbiting around him. "It still feels like I'm getting weaker." His eyes focused on the liquid dripping from the barbed tentacles. "Poison, no choice then, I'll have to end this now."

"NYAAAAAAAA!" Gwin screeched and the tentacle stretched out and reached for the now flying Hajime.

"The endless void surrounds you, fear pierces through you. Cower before your fate, and pray for salvation. Live fast, die slow. May all those who are innocent be judged guilty." Dark energy gathered in Hajime's chakrams. "Way of Destruction #90 Kurohitsuji." Hayabusa launched at Gwin that hit him surrounding him in not one but two boxes of pure darkness that imploded on him. Hajime then landed his wings retracting, Hayabusa returning to its sealed state the smoke from the blast cleared and Hajime's eyes widened. In response to the massive Kido attack Gwin had completed his transformation into a full hollow. He was a twisted form a cat, emaciated and frail looking, but anyone looking at it could tell it was a creature that was nothing but muscle and bone. Growing from its shoulders were two barbed tentacles. It stalked slowly forward staring at Hajime with hungry eyes. The two tentacles lashed out at him but before they could reach him they were cut down as Kagami appeared in a flash, thankfully she managed to find some clothes. She wore a modified version of the traditional Shinigami garb, the bottom part of the outfit was replaced with a long skirt slit up to the right side up to her thigh.

"Damn it I'm too late, he's regressed this far already, at this point I can't reverse it, it's all up to him now." She stated taking in the situation. Behind her Hajime stared at her.

"Kagami is alive." He said in barely a whisper. "But Lord Aizen, he said you were dead." Kagami turned and stared at her brother, unnerved by the fact that he referred to Aizen as Lord Aizen.

"Face it bro, Aizen lied to you, but we'll finish this later, I've got more important matters to take care of." She turned her gaze back to Gwin wondering exactly how to handle this situation.

"Lord Aizen said you were dead, but you're alive." He gripped his head in pain. "Lord Aizen doesn't lie, he doesn't lie, he doesn't lie, he doesn't lie, HE DOESN"T LIE!" Hajime screamed and then ignoring the situation at hand lunged at his sister sword in hand he swung wildly at her. She pivoted and blocked Hajime with the scabbard of her sword, while she still leveled her blade at Gwin.

"Hajime what the hell, it's me Kagami."

"LIAR!" Hajime snarled his eyes seemingly glazed over in some sort of frenzy. "You can't be her, Lord Aizen wouldn't lie. Your dead saw the monster you became. You're some horrible fabrication made by that bastard!"

"I don't have time for this." With one quick motion she wench Hajime's sword arm back and kicked him hard in the stomach and he reeled back falling onto the ground his consciousness fading. "Sorry bro." she turned back suddenly upon hearing the anguished cry of Gwin. The hollows skin was cracking and falling away, leaving Hoshi standing there a hollow mask covering his face, it slowly fell off and to the ground where it shattered. He stood there for only a second before collapsing forward, Kagami caught him as he fell he was already unconscious. "You're a real pain in the ass you know that Hoshi." She looked forlornly at Hajime who was lying on the ground eyes glossed over only just barely conscious.

"He said you were dead, he doesn't lie, he would never lie to me." Hajime kept repeating in barely a whisper. Kagami gave a heavy sigh before flash stepping away leaving her brother behind. "He'd never lie." Was the last thing he whispered before blackness took him, painful memories swelling in him.

**Flashback**

A younger Hajime sat on the bed of his room staring blankly into space, three days he had sat there, three days since his sister had become a monster and was killed as one, three days since the man responsible had eluded justice.

"Kagami." He sobbed clutching onto the only keepsake his sister had left behind, her captain's haori normally kept meticulously pristine by his sister was now torn and blood stained. "You said you would never leave me, even when you left this house, even when you had to change your name. You promised me you would always be here for me." There was a knock on the door. "Go away!" another knock. "I said go away! It's your fault Kagami's gone."

"I very much doubt that Hajime." Said a man as the door opened.

"Lieutenant Aizen." Hajime said slightly in shock.

"Its Captain Aizen now Hajime." Aizen stated motioning to the haori he now wore. "I would like to apologize for the other day; I was too late to stop Captain Urahara, too late to save your sister."

"It's not your fault, its Kisuke's fault; I thought he was her friend, Yoruichi too. Kagami was disowned because of her, because she broke taboo, and that's how she repays her." His grip on the haori tightened. "For 15 years she served as Captain of 10th, for 15 years she upheld the values of Soul Society, and this is how they repay her they just kill her, cast off cause she's no longer useful." He griped the haori tighter threatening to rip the fabric. "I hate them all."

"Now you see the true face of Soul Society, a people bound by tradition refusing to change. Soul Society is an ancient and dead forest, and you and I are new growth that will be strangled under the old. The only way for us to survive is to burn away the old, will you join me Hajime together we can destroy the old world and build it anew."

"Yes Lord Aizen."

"Good then I believe it's time we cut away some old growth, the peoples whose traditions have most wronged, the people whose traditions stole your sister, the people whose traditions are holding you back. Cut them away Hajime." Hajime looked up at Aizen and nodded as he picked up his sword and walked out the room, years of anger and resentment was finally boiling over. That was the night Hajime became the last member of the Sakuya family.

* * *

And so ends another chapter, some more of the extent of Hajime's brainwashing and in general his fragile psyche. Gwin's hollow form is based off of a Displacer Beast but with only four legs not six.


End file.
